Scream, Shout and Let It All Out
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Had she realized healing that iron clad man would have gotten her into all this trouble, she'd have just left him and his broken leg alone. Now, working beneath one Mr Stark, Fay 'Freckles' Kelly finds herself pulled into SHIELD, official medic of the Avengers. Heal good old Capitan America? Sure. Heal a certain dark haired god? I'm not that qualified yet. LokixOC
1. Prologue

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Prologue

* * *

Rocking back on the balls of his feet, Tony allowed his eyes to sweep over to Pepper, doing his uppermost best to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Mr Stark." It was considerably harder when the elephant insisted on talking directly too him. Pepper had made her way over to the couch, silently placing herself atop it with long legs curled up under her. As if taking a silent invitation, Agent Coulson seating himself just across the coffee table, leaving Tony stood over the two cradling nothing but his champagne glass. Pepper had coaxed the man into speaking and Tony dully took note of the fact she called him Phil.

"Uh, his first name is Agent," Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, looking over at the invader of his personal space -all of the Stark Tower- before he let his eyes sweep over the title of the folder. The champagne glass shattered in his hand.  
Both Pepper and Phil leapt to their feet, staring at the shard of glass that now littered the floor and the blood seeping from between Iron-man's clenched fist.

"Tony, what?"  
Tony just shook his head, gesturing for Pepper to sit whilst JARVIS took in the situation.

"Sir, should I send for Miss Kelly?"

"No."

"Yes," Pepper murmured, frowning at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes as she did so. "Ignore him JARVIS, send her up."  
By now Tony was back on his feet, stalking up and down and shaking his head.

"Don't send for her JARVIS, I'd like to keep my things far away from these people," he shot Coulson a glare, "I don't like sharing."

.

It was awkwardly quiet for those next few moments, all but the soft drip of blood upon the tiled flooring and the occasional whirl of the elevator.

"I thought I didn't qualify," Tony grumbled, gesturing to the file within Peppers hands, raising his injured hand and taking a disinterested look at it, "apparently I'm - what was it? - volatile, self obsessed. And I don't play well with others."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore."  
As if on cue, the elevator dinged, a brown head of hair peaking out of it before an audible scowl was heard.

"What have you done now?" Stepping out into the main-room, a small woman came cautiously in.  
Coulson frowned slightly, watching as the female approached closer before her hand came down on the back of Stark's head in a light, reprimanding smack.

"Glass, really?" Rolling her eyes, the girl carefully knelt beside the dark haired man, taking his hand within her smaller ones. She had long, golden brown hair that was wrapped up in two messy plaits, thrown in front of her shoulders. A light dusting of freckles were stretched across her cheeks, resulting in a very innocent looking face, big brown eyes -darker than her hair- finishing off. All in all, she looked much like a baby fawn, with slim limbs that appeared long upon her reasonably short frame. Though she seemed to slip from timid to mothering hen as she tended to Tony's injured hand. Slowly, she drew the appendage to her face, and just a few inches from her lips, she gently blew across the cut along his palm. Her thumbs brushed against it before she back up, allowing Tony to recall his hand and inspect it. The girl, Miss Kelly, stood to attention, clutching at a small medical kit that she'd brought up but hadn't used.

"As amazing as usual." Peppers voice broke Coulson form his trace, and he quickly noticed the cut on Tony's hand was now non existent. Gone completely.

"You can't have her, I found her first, and she's mine."  
Stark seemed to have realized he was now looking at the girl and was no longer seeing her appearance.

"Tell him freckles."  
Scowling, the girl thwacked him over the head again, rolling her chocolate coloured eyes good-naturedly.

"It's true, I work for this dork, and my name isn't Freckles, it's Fay Kelly."

* * *

**Quite nervous about posting this, never wrote an avengers fanfiction before...  
Fay isn't a going to be a fighter by the way, she only got one power, and this is it.  
It is either gonna beo LokixOC or StevexOC, and you get to decide; vote in reviews or the poll, but a review on the story would be cooler.**

**Thank you so much for reading this train-wreck, **

**Tsume  
xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 1

* * *

Twiddling her thumbs back and forth, Fay bounced up and down on her feet, eyeing her boss wearily. Tony Stark was exactly like the papers said -self-obsessed, genius, Iron-man- but they didn't quite cover the extend of his genius. Or lunacy.  
Mainly his lunacy.

"Freckles!" He opened his arms, warmly embracing the brunette before holding her at an arms length, hands placed upon her shoulders. Fay nervously looked up at the man, almost sure that whatever he said would end up with him -and probably others- wounded an in need of her attention. It wouldn't be the first time. Or the last.

"You know I don't like sharing, and I know I don't like sharing, and Pepper knows it too. So will you explain it to the Agent invading my tower, because he doesn't seem to quite get it."  
Unsurprisingly, the agent from the previous night was stood just behind Tony, having made his entrance some time between the bone crushing hug and the 'I don't share anything' monologue. Agent Phillip Coulson was a man of few words, but the ones he did use were often very big, very important words. Or ones of dry humour. But those were far and few between; she'd only heard a single comment during his overnight stay at Stark tower. He was a reasonably tall man, not too noticeable unless the sun was shining from the front of his head, the very place hair seemed to be abandoning in favour of the top of his skull. His thinning hair did not match his blue eyes, though did go rather well with the black suit.

"Mr Stark, this is most likely to become an international incident, we need every useful personal we can get our hands on, Miss Kelly has shown a rather unique talent that will most certainly help regardless of what specifics happen-"

"I'll go."  
Both the men turned to the woman, who just blinked, casually leaning back against the wall she'd previously been stood against.

"No. It's not in your contract," Tony slid between the two, back to Fay as he regarded Agent Coulson with scrutinizing brown eyes.

"Then I'll quit. Come on Starky, it's only to heal people. It's not like I'll be on the front-lines. And it'll get me more experience dealing with wounds..." She trailed off, looking nervously to a side and shuffling from foot to foot, ignoring the way her boss was now looking at her, one eyebrow raised. Quietly, without looking at the two men, she managed to quietly mumble out "I'll even wear the back-pack."  
Something seemed to change within Tony at those words, because a smile lit up his face and he clamped a hand down on the Irish girl's shoulder, which would have had her jumping five feet into the air had his appendage not been there.

"Fine, but the second you get hurt, you're out. I don't care what you say. I am not losing the only doctor I trust."

* * *

Sitting comfortably within the back of Coulson's car, Fay took the opportunity to relax. Tony hadn't come with her, he was planning on meeting up at SHIELD's headquarters, wherever that was. Thinking about it, her boss probably knew, but she wasn't about to go singing it out, because Coulson didn't like the fact they knew too much, and she had a terrible singing voice. Mainly because of the singing voice. The new boots Tony had given her were resting upon the floor of the car; whilst they were comfortable, they were most certainly quite heavy. She didn't want to think about what kind of technology was hidden in there, nor the possibility of the weaponry hidden in them either. With her boss, that kind of thing wouldn't be a shock. All she knew of when it came to the three things he given -insisted she have on- her, it was only the satchel like backpack she knew of. Apparently, he'd just finished the boots and hat, but he'd never once discussed them before. Had she told the press, it'd have been a great day, Tony Stark heading for the fashion business next.  
Adjusting the hot rod red beanie hat upon her head -complete with a printed arch reactor in the center- Fay looked at the central mirror, eyeing Coulson.

"So, where are we going again?"  
Coulson sighed, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he weaved through the traffic that was the norm of mid-town Manhattan.

"We are going to collect Director Fury and one Steve Rogers. We will then be heading towards SHIELD's major base of operations."  
Running a hand down the length of one plait, Fay turned her gaze to the window, pouting as she did so. More people were going to join them, and she wasn't sure if she was excited or not.

"You're code name will be Fawn by the way," Coulson murmured from the front seat, Fay pausing in her moping and turning back to the Agent.

"Hum? I can honestly say I was expecting Freckles to be honest."

"I'm afraid not, Stark made it quite clear that only he is to call you that. Something about employer privileges."

"...Of course."

.

As the car pulled to a stop, Fay leapt out, taking in a deep breath of fresh air before flicking her twin tails of hair back over her shoulders. Coulson was stood beside her now, looking towards a rather beat up gym. Almost as if pressing a call button, two figures made their way out, one dark tall and intimidating. The other was tall too, maybe an inch or so shorter than the other, with sandy blond hair and a kind face.

"Director," Coulson gave a small bow, to which the dark looking figure nodded in acknowledgement. His single eye rested upon the brunette for a second before an eyebrow quirked upwards in a silent question.  
Before Coulson could jump to an answer, Fay took a small knife from her pocket -another demand from Tony- and casually slit open the pad of her thumb. The young looking male made to grab the knife from her hand, but Fay had already handed it over to Coulson, lifting her thumb to her mouth and blowing on it. The two new arrivals watched in fascination as the girl slowly rubbed against the cut with her uninjured thumb, the wound disappearing as flesh knitted itself back together.

"I can heal others too," she murmured, shrugging and face heating up as the young one continued to stare at her.

"Director, this is Fay Kelly, I found her working under Stark as his doctor."  
Once again, the younger one looked a bit startled, but contained it well, offering up a small smile and his right hand. Smiling, Fay placed her own hand within his, frowning at how delicate and pale her small little hand looked atop that masculine extremity. Instead of the shake she was expecting, he drew her hand to his lips, placing a kiss atop her hand and smiling at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, my name is Steve Rogers."  
Blushing and pulling her hand back and quickly as she dared, Fay quickly directed her gaze away from the charming man beside her and focused upon the one dressed all in black. By default, he had to be Director Nick Fury. He was still eyeing her thumb with suspicion in his eyes, but nodded when she asked his name, just for the confirmation she was right. One could never be to sure, she had lived with a Stark for the past year and a half.

.

Having managed to fit the two tall men into the sleek black car, Fay was now back in her seat, Fury blocking the view she'd once had of the front windscreen. Steve was sat quite awkwardly, shuffling every so often and looking around the car like he wasn't quite sure it was real.

"So, what are you in for?"  
He froze slightly before a nervous laugh escaped his lips, running a hand through his hair and looking back at the girl as if to check if she was really asking that question.

"Because I am Captain America Ma'am."  
Fay blinked, once, twice and then a third time.

"Is that the WWII superhero? I'm Irish, so I don't know too much about American history I'm afraid."  
The car jerked to the left and the conversation paused, both participants turning to look at Coulson. Fury didn't say anything, instead allowing the man his fan-boy moment of disbelief before gesturing for the two to continue speaking.

"Yes, I'm afraid I was frozen during one of my mission and only recently was I thawed out."

"Oh," scratching at the back of her head, Fay a grimaced as another blush grow, joining her freckles upon her cheek, "I guess it's pretty hard getting used to the world now huh?"

"Yes."

Awkwardness descended once again and before it dug its claws too deeply into them, Fay managed to splutter out, "My code-name's Fawn, and I can heal people... I'm not much of a fighter though."

"That's good, we have enough fighters already. I wish we had someone of your talents back in the war." As if realizing it was the wrong thing to say, Steve offered her an apologetic glance, but the uncomfortable silence had already reappeared, and this time, there was no way of getting rid of it.  
With a sigh, Fay pulled out her phone, flicking through a small list of contacts till Tony's name appeared.  
'_What do you say to break an awkward silence?_'  
'_Either say something smart, witty or brag about your achievements. That or wait for the other person to do one of the above. In your case, I'd say wait for the other person._'

'_Gee, thanks for that boss-man_'

'_No problem Freckles_'

* * *

**There was such an awesome response to the prologue, thank you.  
Hopefully, these chapters will become longer as the story goes on, I plan on going past the Avengers movie, as long as people out there care to read that far.**

**The poll is still open, and depending upon who is in the lead whilst I'm writing depends upon who I tilt towards Fay getting with. **

**Thank you so much for reading this train-wreck, **

**Tsume  
xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 2

* * *

They arrived upon SHIELD HQ via jet, which saw them rather awkwardly pressed together within a small space as they were flown out. Still having no idea what to say to Steve, Fay found herself twitchy, occasionally drumming her fingers along her thigh much the same way Coulson had done with the steering wheel. Tony had insisted she pack a 'super-suit', which was basically a loose fitting cat suit. Well, loose fitting compared to what all the other women on board this thing were wearing.  
Slowly climbing out of the jet, she brushed down her leggings, nervously clicking her boots together. Steve was looking around, muttering about how this felt 'much closer to home'. It shouldn't have been so surprising to her, this was a man out of time, but every time he looked around in absolute wonder at the world around him made him look so, so lost.

"Hey Steve, you don't mind if we stick together right? Because until my boss gets here, I don't really know anyone else." It seemed to do the trick. Steve looked up, and though there was still that hopeless look of not belonging spread across his face, he seemed to straighten up a bit, as if given purpose.

"Of course I'll escort you ma'am."

"It's Fay, you can even give me a nickname if you want, the fact I have a name didn't stop my boss from giving me one."  
He smiled again, a small flicker of warmth appearing within his eyes.

"Of course... Fay."

.

Making their way around the air craft carrier, Fay found herself having to skip or be left behind from the Captains lengthy strides.

"Fay, how did you come to realize you possessed such extraordinary healing abilities?" Having slowed down, Steve looked down at her, baby blue eyes locking with chocolate brown and Fay found herself blushing once again. Hopefully this would disappear as she got to know him better, just like it'd done with Tony.

"I used to climb a lot of trees when I was a kid, at that age, you don't really notice how quickly little things happen, like small cuts closing up in a few seconds. I've always been able to close small things without thinking about it, but I broke my ankle falling from a tree. I was just in so much pain and wanted it to stop. My foot tingled, and then it was gone. A few years later, I was babysitting a girl, she cut her finger and I couldn't stand her crying, so I just drew the tingle to my fingers and rubbed it. It's quicker if I breath on the wound though... I'm not quite sure why though." Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Fay watched as another jet casually began to descend upon the air-craft carrier, slowly dropping down before the engine was cut. Together, the two approached, watching as a red-headed woman jumped out, followed by a much less sure man.

"Capitan," the woman mused, offering her hand to America and forcing him to shake, not kiss by keeping her arm tense. She turned to Fay, frowning before leaning back on one heel and raising a delicate red eyebrow. Her short hair was curled, framing her face so perfectly it was sickening. "You weren't on the list. I don't even think we have a file on you."

"What can I say? I guess I'm like the surprise toy at the bottom of a cereal box," rolling her shoulders, Fay offered up a sheepish, shy smile and re-pocketed her hands, "my name's Fay... I've been working for Mr Ego himself, and I guess you'd know he does not like to share."  
Nodding, the woman turned to the man that'd come off the jet with her. He was reasonably tall, not past six foot like Steve, but not far off.

"This is Doctor Banner, and I'm Agent Romanoff." Doctor Banner wore a crisp purple shirt, a brown jacket thrown over the top. His hair was dark with the occasional silver lining peeking through, though his eyes were kind.

"Good to see you doctor, word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?" Doctor Banners voice was nervous, but that of a typical doctor, the kind, gentle reassurance that everyone of higher intelligence -unless your last name was Stark- had.

"Only word I care about. My name is Steve Rogers and this is Miss Fay Kelly."  
Smiling as politely a she could, Fay offered up her hand, watching as Banner took it within his own. Just like every other hand that'd taken hers the past few days, it was rather large against her own, screaming that she was in no way a fighter. Banner was exceedingly gentle with her, almost as if he would break her fingers if he held on any tighter than his already feather light grip was doing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a file of information on you. My name first name is Bruce, not Doctor by the way."  
A smile found it's way to her face and Fay instantly found herself attached.

.

Captain America and Agent Romanoff were walking ahead of them, but Fay wasn't really all to bothered about it. Doctor Banner was an insanely fascinating individual, and he was just as interested in her, if not more so.

"You just heal then, it's been a natural occurrence since you were a child?"

"Yeah, never really known a time when I couldn't heal a bruise or anything, but I'm no good at fighting I'm afraid."

"Any idea what causes it?"  
Pausing, Fay looked up at Bruce, blinking like a deer stuck in a car's headlights.

"Well, my boss has some theories, but he'll be getting here soon, so you can go through them together... He's pretty smart too, most of the stuff he says just goes right over my head to be honest. I only pick up on the insults."  
Bruce laughed, a timid sound that made him seem like he was scared to be any louder.

"Well I suppose you pick you on little then, because there's not a lot of reasons to insult you."

"Just wait till you get to know me, then we'll see what you think."  
Their conversation was cut short as they made their way into the main-room, following after Captain America. He looked around the place in wonder, and Fay wasn't far behind him. While it was true she worked in Stark tower, there were little places were so many people dressed so similar went about doing almost the same job.

"Excuse me, Fawn?"  
Skidding to a halt, Fay turned to look at the agent addressing her. He was small for a man, just two or three inches above her in height but he walked with the grace of a well trained agent. Stood amidst these guys, she really did feel like a Fawn, all clumsy with no idea what to do with her limbs.

"Yes?"

"Can I get you anything? I was informed that Agent Coulson collected you quite early this morning, can I get you any food?"

"Oh, erm, sure. A drink would be nice too if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course."

* * *

By the time she'd spent an hour on board SHIELD's floating fortress, Fay was pretty sure she was being buttered up. Tony had warned her about it of course -_"They'll try to coax you in with sweet words and promises, but don't forget, I've got your contract, and I don't like sharing. You're my doctor, and I'll always be able to pay the higher wage."_- and even though money didn't matter to her, she could rather get use to food being brought to her; if JARVIS ever grew arms and legs, life would become so easy.  
Currently, she was sat up to the round table, the one with a birds eye view of the main-room, ducking cookies into a small cup of hot chocolate and sighing happily with every nibble she took. Steve was sat beside her, looking tense, though he would cast the occasional glance over at her, as if waiting for her to do something spectacularly brilliant. Unfortunately, she had only one party trick and didn't really feel like slicing her thumb open to show him again. Steve was also sat slurping away at a mug, but his held some form of black coffee, she could almost taste the bitterness, the smell wafting around the table and added a sharp contrast to her sweet coca. All around her, agents were fluttering around, running checks for Loki. She'd been brought up to speed with the bare basics; evil god, wants to take over the world, stole shiny cube and quite strong. Apparently, she was going to be very useful, because they were expecting quite a few people to be injured in this.  
Twisting in her seat, Fay threw her legs up onto the arm of the chair, boot clad feet swinging back and forth as she ducked another cookie, drowning the biscuit before chomping into the chocolaty goodness. Whilst American cookies were pretty chewy, they just didn't have the crunch that was found across the pond. Luckily, one of the agents also seemed to agree with her, for there'd been so good old English cookies hidden away within the cupboards. Or at least, that's what she was told.  
Just like at Stark Tower, everything here was shiny and clean, and while it wasn't quite as technologically advanced -like anything could be more advanced than Stark Tower- it was much more lively. Most of the time, Tony was out putting the finishing touches on one design or another, or playing the vigilante hero. Or blowing something up. Probably blowing something up. In fact, that was probably what he was doing right now.  
'_You're not blowing something up are you?_'  
'_Are you sure you're not psychic as well as a healer? Because you're pretty close to being right Freckles._'  
She didn't even what to know what he was up to, but couldn't help but smirk at the text fondly. If there was one thing about working for Mr Stark that was consistent, it was never a boring job. There was always something going on, something to do, to test, to blow up.

"We've got a match!"

Leaping out of her chair and the shout, Fay shook her head, jogging after Capitan America as he made his way over to an agent. On the computer screen was a blurry image of a dark haired man walking along through the streets of some European city and for the briefest of seconds, Fay found herself torn between wishing it was Ireland and it wasn't. Then, weighing the chances of visiting any other country against the chances of visiting Ireland and having to stop a super-villan, she found herself hoping for some other country.

"Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent." The agent looked exceedingly proud of himself and Fay allowed a smile to cross her face, turning to look at Steve. He was frowning at the screen, eyes narrowed and arms crossed against his chest. This was their first sighting, their first shot at nipping this in the bud.

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."  
The looming figure that'd been blocking the sun from Fay's eyes moved back; Nick Fury casually eyed his rag-tag team before nodding.

"Captain, you're up. Fawn, I want you three steps behind, deal with casualties but do not go near Loki. You're the only medic that'll be able to do anything on location, do not do anything that will threaten your own life, got it?"  
Nodding, the brunette spun on her heels, running after Captain America's retreating form, almost eager with the prospect of putting on her suit, even if it wasn't anywhere near as impressive as what Capitan America or Iron-man's was.

* * *

Bundled into the back of a jet for the second time that day, Fay resisted the urge to ogle Steve again. But he did look amazing in that get-up. He peered out from under the blue mask, a solemn frown resting upon his lips, no doubt at the thought of having go back into battle.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. You've saved us once, right?"  
He looked up, blinking those blue eyes before a smile slowly crept across his face, tanned skin standing out amongst the patriotic blue, red and white of his outfit.

"I suppose. And I can count on you to minimise injuries?"  
Smirking, Fay leaned back in her chair, nodding while she absent-mindedly brushed down the red and gold cat-suit. Tony's idea of course.

"I'll do my best Capitan, I'll do my best."

* * *

**Wow oh wow, I was really not expecting the response I got. Thank you so much. We'll be getting our first site of Loki shortly, but for now, hope you like the presence of Steve and Bruce. **

**The poll is still open, and depending upon who is in the lead whilst I'm writing depends upon who I tilt towards Fay getting with. **

**Thank you so much for reading this jumble of words, **

**Tsume  
xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 3

* * *

The lights of Stuttgart glittering below her, Faith squirmed slightly from within the grip of Capitan America. He promised not to drop her, but that did not change the tight hold her limbs had on him, just short of a death grip. Agent Romanoff had informed her that it was not wise to parachute down without proper knowledge or training, which left her with the choice of waiting to land the plane, or letting the Capitan escort her down. It hadn't seemed like that big a choice when she'd called it, but that'd been when there was a solid piece of metal between her and the thousand or so foot drop. Now all that kept her from dropping to the ground and splatting into a mess of Fay was good old Capitan America. He held her tightly, an arm around her waist and another pressing gently against the middle of her shoulder blades. Whilst the double harness that Romanoff had provided was more then secure, a threat that'd had Steve blushing like a girl made sure that even if the harness snapped, there would be no way she'd drop down to earth.

"Are you afraid of heights Miss Kelly?" Because there really was no other explanation for her to behave so out of character.

"It's not the heights I'm afraid of, more of the drop." She kept her eyes on Steve, because from her angle, looking up at him, she could imagine that there was solid ground beneath her feet, and that black parachute was just another part of the nights sky. He was smiling at her, torn between comforting her and being amused. Any other time, she might have been red in the face, what with the way she was pressing her face right into the well sculpted body of Capitan America, but all the blood seemed to have been drained from her. Only her freckles remained, much more noticeable on her very, very pale face.

"Don't worry, we'll be on the ground soon."

* * *

As promised, the two landed not a moment later, Steve unbuckling the parachute and calmly jumping the last twenty or so feet to the ground. Then came the awkwardness of detaching themselves from one another, struggling to untangle themselves with one wearing thick leather gloves and the other with no experience in this area.

"Okay, now what Capitan?"  
Straightening out and letting the remains of the harness drop to the floor, Capitan America rolled his shoulders back, adjusting his hold on the shield within his grasp.

"Now, we wait until Loki appears. Be ready, Agent Romanoff just informed me that he had entered the building... You may need to follow me in there... Do you think you'll be able to heal people whilst I fight Loki?" He turned, eyes a storm blue in the dark of the night and Fay nodded, flicking both plaits back behind her shoulders till they rested along her back.

"Of course. I'll be there to patch you up, but don't expect any fighting from me, I pack about as much of a punch as fawn, as you can guess."  
He snorted slightly before seriousness slowly began to slip back onto his face, expression as hard as steel. Before either of them could move though, a lot of screaming began to ring through the air, vibrating around. People began to pour out of the building, some tripping down the marble steps in their eagerness to get away. Almost on cue, a man began to stride out.  
He wore an expensive suit, black and quite clearly tailor made. A silk scarf was casually draped over both shoulders, golden in pattern with the occasional bout of green threaded into it. His shoulder length hair was black to match his suit, slicked back against his skull before flaring out as it neared his neck in a multitude of half curls. Within his right hand, he held a cane, topped with a glowing blue stone. It couldn't be anyone other than their villain.  
Gripping onto the corner of the brick wall they were hidden behind, Fay pressed her body closer to Steve's, suddenly realizing that Tony might have been onto something when it came to keeping her away from SHIELD.

"New plan," America whispered, shifting so that his right foot was planted forwards in what looked like a pre-sprint position, "I want you to go sneak into that building, see if anyone's injured and heal them up. I'll distract Loki."

.

As quiet as she could possibly move, Fay pressed her back against the wall, praying that the shadows would be enough to hide her bright red suit. What was Tony thinking when he chose those colours! They were not made for stealth in any way, shape or form, it was a miracle no one had noticed her yet.  
The lampposts that surrounded the grassland had all been blow out, leaving only the glowing blue stone and the light of the buildings to provide illumination. Loki had started to glow now, approaching the fleeing crowd too calmly for him to be called a man. As the bright light began to fade form his form, Loki now strode forwards, clothing have taken a turn from exceptionally dressed to what could only be described as 'villain clothing'. He wore a heavy, leather-looking jacket, green in colour but it was difficult to miss the golden armour that'd appeared alongside it. The main feature was his rather oddly shaped helmet, resembling that of a beetle's horns.  
Finally, when she had crept along the wall until his back was to her, Fay darted outwards, sprinting up the grand staircase as fast as she could move. She could hear Loki screaming for the people he'd cornered to kneel and Fay offered a brief pray for Steve, he was going to have a difficult time handling that, without a doubt.

* * *

The inside of the building was just as grand as the outside, once again the focus was creamy white marble, from the staircase to the art décor. Instruments that'd once been in use were now lying scattered on the floor, abandoned the second panic had set it. Atop one of the décor laid a body. Dressed in a sharp looking black tuxedo, a balding, middle aged main was thrown, limbs sprawled out to a side and blood pooling down from the socket where an eye had once been. His dark black bow-tie contrasted against the white of his shirt, blood splattered across the once clean material.  
Slowly approaching, Fay heard the man moan in a low tone, barely conscious but in no state to be getting up. Hesitant, she approached the golden top, wincing at the sheer amount of blood. There was no way she'd be able to remake that eye, there was just too much damage done to it, and she'd never dealt with such an injury before. However, she wasn't above trying. Blowing onto her fingertips, Fay allowed them to slide along the bone that man up this mans eye socket, ignoring the sticky crimson that clung to pads of her fingers.  
When this proved to only quell the pain, she leaned forwards, getting her face as close as she dared before blowing onto the wounded flesh. Almost instantly the skin began to knit itself back together, the blood trickling to a halt and the man's grip on the conscious world slowly strengthening. His single eye flashed open, disorientation present in the orb and Fay carefully waved her hands in front of him, having discreetly wiped the blood from her fingers off and onto his suit.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your eye. I don't suggest going outside, hide somewhere in here whilst my associate deals with the problem."  
He seemed confused by her accent but slowly nodded, having taken the time to process her English words into German.  
As the man slowly stumbled towards the staircase, Fay turned to the only other casualty that was present; a man spread across the floor and he didn't look like he'd be getting back up anytime soon with the way blood was oozing from a wound on his skull. He had been part of the security, he wore a little tag clipped onto his suit that informed her such. From the look of his wound, it appeared he'd been hit with a blunt object, long but dense. Most likely the cane that Loki had been carrying previously. Thankfully, she'd dealt with a lot of head trauma's within her past year of employment -thank you Tony- so it was relatively quick to heal, only requiring her fingers. She could not return his consciousness to him though, so standing, she turned to the other man who was now hiding behind the stairs.

"If he wakes up before this is over, can you inform him to stay inside please? It might get messy out there." As the man nodded, Fay turned to her feet, brushing down her suit before making her way over to front entrance. She paused before she got there, pulling the satchel from her back.  
Inside, she found a handful of useful medical equipment and the mechanics that made for jet boosters, much like the ones upon Iron-man's back.  
Rolling her eyes at Tony's attempt to get her into the air, she riffled through the pack, looking for anything that she could possibly defend herself with. Unsurprisingly, there was a small pistol that she had no idea how to use, a stun gun and some form of advanced cell phone.

.

Clutching the stun gun in her left hand, Fay carefully pushed open the door, trotting out and pressing herself up against one of the stone pillars that decorated the outside of the building.  
Peering around, she watched in awe as America came at Loki, ducking under the swing of a sceptre before engaging in hand to hand combat. He seemed to have thrown his shield somewhere, but Fay could not see it from her position; it had to have been lost to the darkness or within the mass of the crowd. There was the jet they arrived in hovering above the crowd, gun out but unable to fire when the Capitan was so close to the enemy. And then, she heard it.  
The sweetest sound she'd ever heard.  
The thumping noise of AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill burst to life from the jet's speakers, and there could be only one person that was approaching their current fight.  
In a perfectly timed entrance, the shining red armour that signalled Iron-man's arrival dropped from the sky, shooting a blast of pure energy right at Loki and sending him flying backwards, winded. The god landed roughly upon the steps to the park, a wince evident on his face.  
Taking this as a sign they were winning, Fay slowly stepped around the pillar, making her way down, but not taking the stun gun back from in front of her. The glowing whites eyes of her boss were instantly on her form, and she heard a low hum from him, some strange sound that came from a combination of pride and annoyance.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Tony's voice echoed through the clearing and Fay found herself lowering her only weapon, stepping up behind Loki. He'd obviously heard her approach, but didn't turn away from the threat before him, instead allowing for the golden armour to melt away from his form.

"Good move."  
As if these were the golden words, the jet began to disappear over the rooftops, obviously looking for a place to land. Steve relaxed marginally, but not by too much, nodding his head to his fellow Avenger.

"Mr Stark."

"Captain." The clink of amour signalled the shifting from Iron-man to Tony, the billionaire beaming at the Irish girl behind the god. "And Freckles! It's good to see you're doing well for yourself, saved any lives recently?"

"Two actually." Stepping around Loki and doing her best not to spare him a glance, Fay settled between her two elders, stuffing the stun gun into Tony's hand. "Thanks for showing up Boss-man."

* * *

As they made their way through the crowd of people, Fay edged closer to Steve, looking over her shoulder as she did so. Loki was walking between Agent Romanoff and Tony, wearing shackles and with one of Iron-man's heavy hands resting upon his shoulder, no doubt guiding him towards the jet.

"Stark is your boss?"  
Snapping to attention at the sound of Steve's voice, Fay looked up and blushed slightly, nodding as she did so.

"Yeah, he's my boss, I've never healed one person so many times."

"I see. I think I understand what you meant with the whole nick-name business... Freckles."  
Scowling, the brunette punched Steve in the arm, frowning a bit more at the way he didn't even flinch.

"He seems like the type to pass the buck to be honest."  
Recoiling her head till her chin was almost pressed into her neck, Fay looked over at the Capitan, raising an amused eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"To pass his responsibilities onto someone else."

"Oh," Fay looked at her boot clad feet, blushing as she did so.

"Does no one use that saying anymore?"

"Not really Steve... But I think it's kinda neat actually."  
Smiling, he looked down at her, gently patting her on the shoulder before resting his hand there, offering up a soft squeeze to let her know the sentiment was well received. It would have been a sweet moment, had Tony not had to have an input.

"Hey Cap, hand's off my property!"

* * *

**And we have Loki, but not a whole lot of interaction. Well, not any really. That'll come the next chapter. But there's Tony and Steve! In their suits! Yummy, yummy suits. **

**The poll is still open, and depending upon who is in the lead whilst I'm writing depends upon who I tilt towards Fay getting with. **

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 4

* * *

For the third time that day, Fay found herself stuffed into a jet with several others, the majority in their own super-suits. Her boss, one Tony Stark, was stood looking rather proud of himself; she could see it under the frown in his face that expressed his annoyance at the fact the villain had given up so easily. The super solider was stood beside him, and they were conversing in low, hush tones that clearly meant the conversation was not for her ears, or for that of their guest.  
Loki was buckled into a seat on the plane, staring dead ahead. He hadn't moved since he'd been forcefully sat down by Iron-man himself, and was for lack of better words, being rather compliment. As if sensing her thoughts, Loki's eyes snapped towards her and Fay resisted the urge to buckle under his gaze, no matter how piercing those icy blue eyes were. A sneer had formed upon his face, and had he not been shackled and in the presence of two Avengers, Fay was sure he'd have torn her apart already.  
As if sensing the animosity in the room, both Tony and Steve turned to glare at Loki, forcing the raven haired god into a momentary compliance. After a few seconds, the two turned back, resuming their hushed tones and ignoring Fay's fidgeting frame.  
Leaning her head back and pressing her skull against the cool metal, Fay let out a long suffering sigh, folding her hands in her lap and peeking at Loki from under her eyelashes. His gaze was still on her and Fay shifted once again, nerves tingling in response to her anxiety. Sitting up as straight as she could, the freckled girl pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin within the junction between them. She looked back at Loki, meeting his gaze as her brain whirled.  
If he was suppose to be such a powerful god, then why the hell was he allowing himself to be taken into custody?

* * *

Watching the little doe eyed girl, Loki resisted the urge to start smirking again, least her two companions turn their attention back to him. Stark's suit of armour was exceedingly impressive, even he had to begrudgingly admit to that. And the stupidly dressed solider had some sense of pride within his country, which would only make it that much sweeter when he ran the place into the ground. The girl shuffled, resting her head between her knees, which were now pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She looked very small compared to her companions and was rather on the young side too. Freckles dotted her cheeks, curving under her eyes and stemming across the bridge of her nose too. Her hair was a messy golden brown, and it made his own hair only look that much more sleek with the way it was so clumsily confined. The main question was why the girl?  
Barton had informed him of every possible Avenger, bringing in his own folder seeing as he'd been registered as a possibility. This girl had been nowhere in the file, though it was clear she knew both the solider and Iron-man. She had called the latter 'Boss-man' and whilst it was a stupid name, it opened up to show she was connected to Stark quite strongly, if his affectionate nickname of 'Freckles' was anything to go by. Something to be exploited of course.  
The jet rocked with turbulence not moments after the girl had stumbled to her feet, which resulted in her losing her footing and tripping over her own two feet. He smirked at her misfortune, she clearly wasn't her for any physical abilities, perhaps she was of reasonable smarts like the man of iron? The solider had caught her by the elbow before she could go down, other hand placed friendly but cautious upon the small of her back, steadying her.

"Are you okay Fay?" Ah, so that was her name.  
Her boss looked stricken by this, eyes wide and face tilted almost comically to the side.

"Fay? Her first name is Miss to you. You're good, right Freckles?"  
The girl nodded timidly, pulling her arm back from the Capitan but with no vicious intent behind it. In fact, she seemed rather reluctant. A flash of thunder blasted about outside and the girl's eyes joined his own, widening and lighting up at the sudden brightness.

* * *

Turning to look at their captive, Fay paused. His fist rested upon his leg, tightened and straining from the pressure he was putting into it. For the first time since she'd seen him that night, he looked worried. She'd personally have been more worried about being targeted by Iron-man, but to be afraid of thunder, what kind of a god was he?  
His eyebrows were raised, pale blue eyes looked up to the sky and leaving a shallow set of lines stemming across his forehead. It'd be almost cute. That was, if she hadn't spent a good portion of her energy healing two men he'd left for dead.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"  
She snorted at that, unable to help herself at the taunt that flowed from Steve's lips. Loki looked up, annoyance in his eyes but the minute fear he'd displayed still evident on his face.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."  
As if to back up his point, there was a dull thud as something landed upon the roof. Fay instantly threw herself back, once again resting upon the side of the ship's hollowed out base, mouth hanging open in a small oh. Without a word, Tony turned on his heels, helmet slipping back onto his face and eyes lighting up.  
Right on cue, the carrier opened, allowing Iron-man to fly out and inspect the source of the noise. Luckily enough, he didn't have to, seeing as the noise had come to them.  
Knelt on the metal flooring of the jet was one of the most beautiful men Fay had ever seen in her life. He had longish blond hair, bright blue eyes and a whacking great big hammer clenched in his fist. A very threatening, whacking great big hammer. She didn't appear to be the only one in shock about his sudden appearance, because neither of her two associates stopped the man as he made his way into the jet, taking a good hold on Loki's terrified form and pulling him from the seat. The heavy-duty buckles snapped like string, Loki was forcefully pulled to his feet, face uncomfortably close to the new arrival and his eyes still horrified by this mans sudden presence. Pointing the hammer to the gaping hole in the plane, both Loki and his kidnapper disappeared, soaring away.  
Overcoming his initial shock, Tony turned on his heels once again, muttering under his breath and exchanging a few clipped words with Steve before he too flew away.

"I'd sit this one out Cap."

"I don't see how I can." Steve was busy clipping himself up the a parachute once again, and once again, Fay found herself scrambling towards the cockpit of the jet.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." And the final person disappeared over the edge of the plane.  
Natasha looked at her expectingly and Fay only blinked back, feeling rather dumb within her expecting gaze.

"You're not going to jump out too?"

"I think we've already established that I'm the coward out of the lot of us."

.

Having rooted through the plane the second the door was once again sealed, Fay found herself sitting in what had once been Loki's battered seat, a laptop placed upon her legs and fingers flying across the keyboard.

"I don't think they'll have landed anywhere with cameras, at least I hope," Agent Romanoff murmured from where she was piloting the plane, circling the vicinity and looking for any form of destruction.

"I'm not that skilled anyway," Fay grunted, still clicking away, "but I do know how to use google. You said they were god's, so we've got Loki and one that appears from the sky with the lightning, wielding a hammer... Looks like that's Thor then."

"Mythology? I highly doubt that anything useful will be on the internet," Romanoff sounded sceptically, but it was apparent in her eyes she agreed with this idea, nodding to Fay as if they had suddenly come to some form of mutual understanding.

"It's the only thing I've got at the moment."

* * *

**Shorter chapter with not a hell of a lot going on -I don't think anyway- but we have a Thor, and an account for Loki! Praise the heavens.**

**The poll is still open, and depending upon who is in the lead whilst I'm writing depends upon who I tilt towards Fay getting with. **

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 5

* * *

When pick-up time rolled around, there wasn't much forest left to avoid for the jet. As the hanger opened, she watched as a rather worn looking Iron-man trudged in, followed by an equally tired Capitan America. Not far behind him was the god of Thunder, and while he didn't look particular winded, he had quite a few scorch marks upon his armour. The only one that seemed completely unharmed was the villain oddly enough. Loki calmly walked back in, hands still very much cuffed but he didn't seemed too bothered about this. In fact, the initial fear that'd been upon his face was gone completely, leaving Fay feeling uneasy. Doing her best to ignore the god of mischief, Fay made her way over to her boss, having already noticed the cut that rested upon his face. He caught her hand before she could even raise it though, shushing her with a single metal finger pressing against her lips.

"Let's not be showcasing anything right now Freckles, cautiousness if you do please?"  
Scowling, the brunette sent him a glare, silently promising him a healing later but never the less, she turned. Thor, who'd been sat in the seat next to Loki, looking exceedingly awkward within his current situation, leapt to his feet and gestured for her to take the chair instead. Not really in the mood for a fight, Fay nodded graciously to the man, dropping into the seat and allowing her exhaustion to show.

"May I know the fair Lady's name?"

"It's Fay."

"Lady Fay, you look exhausted. Rest yourself, the man of iron informs me that you will become more useful when we arrive at the floating fortress."  
A blush grazed her face and Fay allowed herself to nod slightly at the god in front of her, registering the burning behind her eyes and doing her best not to whine in agreement with his words. Strapping herself in, she watched as the other three men took a seat across from her, Steve's eyes narrowing at her current location next to Loki. Shaking her head to show she was perfectly fine here, especially within their presence, the Irish girl shifted in her seat, planting her weary head against the leather back of the chair and allowing a small yawn to rip through her mouth. Tony chuckled in amusement and she offered him an half-hearted glare, barely able to find his shiny red armour from between her half-lidden eyelids.  
And whilst she didn't drop off instantly, still able to hear the words of the Avengers, she was pretty damn close to sleep.

* * *

From where he was sat off to the side, Tony narrowed his eyes. It was the slightest of movements, but it was there. Neither the god or the solider had noticed, but Tony had seen it. Loki was looking at Fay. It was only the smallest of glances, the occasional flicker of eyes as he scanned the jet, the mere second extra he spent on her sleeping form, but it was defiantly there. He felt his resolve harder, because Fay was his little doctor, his little partner in crime, and he would not hand her over to anyone, especially to some egotistical god hell bent on ruling the world. She'd taken the metaphorical bullet that Pepper often shot one too many times for him, and she made an excellent little food-runner. So what if he was selfish and spoilt, he supplied the digits that appeared on her pay-check, so all was fair.  
Fay had been sleeping for the past half an hour, and they were but a ten minute ride from Fury's floating fortress now, and he was thankful for the silence had been oppressing throughout the journey. After the initial 'I didn't mean to hit you's' and the 'I didn't realize we were on the same side, sorry about that bruise's' were out the way, there was nothing left to speak about. Whilst he knew a little about America to make conversation with, he would be omitting Thor, and that guy could hit hard. And he didn't want to be giving any information away to their captive.  
As if unconsciously registering the deafening silence, Fay let out an almighty snore that even had the god beside her flinch in shock. Both America and Thor looked over, the former in shock and the latter with a joyous laughter in his eyes.

"They Lady Fay must be tired to omit such a noise! Most humorous." America just nodded dumbly, whilst Loki was eyeing the girl wearily. Tony did not miss the way he'd angled himself towards her defensively, as if he'd been expecting an attack to go along with that thunderous noise. He allowed himself a little chuckle, because he'd been just as shocked at Fay's random bouts of snoring when he'd first found out too.

* * *

Awakening to a warm hand on her shoulders, Fay wearily rubbed at her eyes, yawning as she did so. Steve was staring down at her, one eyebrow raised an amused smirk upon his face.

"You snore," he mused, chuckling at the blush that graced her face and the horrified expression that followed not a second after.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I knew it was a bad idea to fall asleep."

"It's quite alright, Loki jumped out of his skin when he heard you."  
Snorting at the very idea of the god, Fay scrambled to her feet, turning to the exit and then frowning.

"Where's the rest of them?"

"Stark's gone to take off his suit, Fury grabbed Thor and Loki's been escorted to god knows where."

"Okay, any injuries Captain?"  
The man out of time eyed her wearily before rolling up the sleeve of his arm, allowing for a rather large slash to come into view.

"Why didn't you tell me about this! It looks older than anything you could have gotten today." Scowling, Fay snatched for the limb, gripping his forearm as tightly as she dared whilst inspecting the bruised slash.

"I heal faster than the norm ma'am. I promise I received this injury today."  
Rolling her eyes, Fay drew the injured arm upto her lips, blowing across the blooded wound before brushing it over with her thumbs. Almost instantly the cut began to heal, sizzling slightly before it finished.

"Fascinating."

.

Having trotted after Steve, who seemed to already know where he was going, Fay found herself back at the round table, but with other occupants. Natasha Romanoff was sat in one chair, elbow resting upon the table and fist supporting her head. Thor was stood off to one side, frowning as he contemplated what'd happened so far. Sliding into a chair across from the two, Fay pulled her hair free, running her fingers through the wavy strands and sighing as she did so. Steve had joined her, but not before picking up a plate of toast from some agent. Snatching one up when he offered, Fay began nibbling away at the crust, savouring the taste before turning her attention to the approaching Tony Stark. He was now devoured of his armoured suit and for a brief moment, Fay attempted to figure out exactly where it was hidden on-board this floating ship. And then she realized that she really didn't care, because even if she was given a week she'd probably never find it.  
As her boss messed with Thor's mind, Fay allowed herself to chomp into another slice, blushing slightly when Steve slowly moved his plate to the right and away from her.

"Freckles, I have a cut, see, right here." He held up his palm and the Irish girl rolled her eyes, leaping to her feet.  
Approaching her boss, she was aware of Bruce's newly arrived presence, Thor having crouched down ever so slightly to see what was about to happen. Pressing her thumbs to the cut, Fay drew them slowly up and down, watching as the shallow wound sizzled slightly before sealing itself up.

"Yeah, I'd like to study that," Banner had made his way over, stood beside Thor and nodding his head. Tony turned to his fellow science geek and Fay resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead looking up at Thor. The mountain of a man was staring at her, eyebrows drawn together as if trying to process what he had just seen. Finally, his eyes lit up in understanding, a smile upon his face.

"You are a healer. That is most impressive and much more advanced than anything we have on Asgard." Thor caught her hand before it could be lowered to her side, pressing the knuckles to his lips in what was the second hand/kiss gesture she'd received in the past week. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Fay."  
Blushing like a schoolgirl, Fay turned to see both Bruce and Tony watching the interaction, the latter's face having lit up.

"See, that's how Freckles should be treated!"

.

Once they were all present and sat up to the round table, Nick Fury came stalking in, standing in front of them and offering no comforting smile. His face was like a rock, completely unreadable.

"Now that we all know one another's roles here," there was a none too subtle glance at Tony, the man in question placing a hand to his chest and mouthing 'me?' as innocently as he could, "I would like to discuss something. Loki knows about each and every one of you, Barton would have been able to see to that with all the information he has collected on you. However, there is one person who he doesn't know about."  
Slowly, everyone's eyes trailed over to Fay, who looked up from the remains of her toast sheepishly.

"That's why I'm proposing she goes and tries to get information out of 'real power' down there."  
There was silence for a few seconds before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Loki won the poll. So this is going to be a FayxLoki. If you wanna see some love for the Cap, there's 'Gravitation Levity' up now, which will be a StevexOC, or if you're looking for more Loki love, check out 'Monotone' which is also a LokixOC.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 6

* * *

"You must be joking, Freckles is not part of your little operation here, she works under me and I get to call any and all shots regarding her." Tony was stood between both Fury and Fay, eyes narrowed. Natasha was looking at her with keen interest, and in that moment Fay realize the red-head agreed with her boss.

"Tony, I'll do it. It's not like he can hurt me from behind that cage anyway."

"You don't know that for certain. Nope, I refuse."  
An awkward silence surrounded the team, Banner shifting nervously from foot to foot, eyeing the girl before him. Turning slightly, Tony placed a hand upon his young charges shoulder, frowning.

"No. Absolutely not."

* * *

It was two hours later, post intensive argument and threats which included, but were not limited to; the quitting of jobs, physical restraint and sedatives, that Fay found herself stood alone, right outside the prisoners door. Wringing her nervous hands together before wiping her sweaty palms against her thighs, Fay shot another look to the camera, adjusting her hair till it fell in front of the ear piece, hiding it's presence.

"I'm sure you can do this... You've got about an hour before Tony comes around." Natasha's voice echoed through the line and the brunette froze, staring in disbelief at the camera.

"I thought you said you were joking about the sedative," her voice was a low hiss, already rather scared. With no boss to bail her out-

"We didn't drug him. He just thinks he won the argument, and he's now off playing science with Banner. Focus."  
Nodding ever so slightly, Fay clutched at the little book of note's she'd brought with her, before gently prying open the door, peering inside. There was a sharp corner, and then beyond that, the edge of a rounded cage. Frowning, Fay carefully began to trod forwards, brushing strands of loose brown hair back from her face. Rounding the corner, she was presented with an image of the trickster Loki. He was looking away from her, facing one of the many camera's probably taunting whoever was watching.  
Making her way over to the metal bridge between cage and floor, Fay dropped back onto her bottom, crossing her legs and smiling slightly. As if sensing her presence, the dark haired god paused, slowly turning to look at her before a smile crossed his face.

"And now they send you," he said it as if he were expecting her appearance, as if he had planned the entire thing out, and that made Fay frown. Because this had been her choice, not his.  
Nevertheless, she pulled open her book before adjusting her position, lying flat upon her stomach with legs swinging about in the air above her. One hand supported her head, elbow resting upon the metal of the bridge and she smiled up at the god.

"Are you gonna sit down? Doesn't matter if you do or not, I am." Picking up the pencil, she began lightly doodling in the margin of the page, waiting. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the criminal staring at her, eyes narrowed in confusion at her actions. Slowly, he too sat down, until he was crossed legged before her, back ramrod straight, telling almost as much as his regal appearance. She smiled up at him again, placing her pencil upon the notepaper before forcing herself to sit up too, no matter of uncomfortable the flooring was. One leg stretched before her, the other pulled up to her chest, Fay placed her head upon her knee, nodding her head to the god.

"Hi, my name's Fay."  
Once again he looked at her, head turning on an ever so slight angle, as if trying to see her play.

"You're Loki, right? Not that I don't know, I met your brother. Big man, huge muscles?"

"I was there." It was the first time he'd spoken since she'd sat down, but meant progress.

"Cool, well anyway, we're gonna play two fifths, it's a question game. We ask five questions each, and the other has to answer two of them, okay?"  
He laughed, some twinge of British accent slipping into the sound and Fay grinned.

"And if I do not wish to play this game?"

"Oh I think you do, you're bored, even if you won't admit it. I know I would be, stood around in a cage, waiting for my next move to come into play."  
The god before her still wore that rather charming grin and Fay found herself relaxing.

"Well by all means, ladies first," Loki waved towards her in a polite gesture, still holding that appearance of royalty and still smiling that know it all grin.

.

Wrapping her arms around her leg, Fay spoke, "Okay, what's the plan, how did you managed to get your army to fight for you, what's the motive, why'd you hate Thor if he's your brother, and finally, what happens if you lose?"  
Loki frowned, light blue eyes flickering back and forth between the options he'd been given, absent-mindedly drubbing his fingers against his thigh.

"I'm not going to lose."

"Yeah, but that's just a what if question, you know?"  
The frown lifted, forming a little smile and he stood again, pacing about his cell as if a wild animal.

"In your little world of make believe, if I were to lose, then I assume that I would be trialled for my crimes and then sentenced. That is how your justice system works, is it not?"

"Okay, and if we just stick you on a rocket and blast you away into space so you're not our problem anymore?"  
Shoulders tensed, fists closed and a shaky breath left the gods mouth. Fay was on her feet instantly, a foot away from the glass wall before he relaxed.

"This question is inconsequently, for you will not win."  
'_Okay, so clearly something bad happens to him if he isn't without earth's protection..._' Grimacing, Fay walked back over to the railing, sitting herself atop in and clutching at the note-book in her hand.

"Thor, growing up in the shadow of all his greatness is sufficient enough reason for my intense dislike of him. He is not my brother." The question didn't gather any new information other than confirming what Thor had already told them. Something had clearly happened that neither brother wished to speak about, so Fay kept her mouth shut instead, running a hand through her unbound hair instead.

"I believe it is my turn now?"  
Looking back up at the god, Fay nodded, copying the same hand gesture that he had offered her previously. Loki was no longer facing away from her, instead stood perfectly poised, as if waiting to be addressed by those below him.

"What are your powers, why is it that Barton did not know of your existence, why is Stark so possessive of you, what happens when your world loses this war, and what do you think will happen to you?" Smile growing at the end of his sentence, Loki's eyes ran over her frame, as if looking for any subtle hints that his questions had thrown her off balance. Fay remained still, pondering which of the questions would be the easiest for her to answer, and which would be the most beneficial to the team.  
Option one was clearly out the window; as Loki's plan was his trump card, as was her secret regarding her powers.

"Barton, I'm assuming that one of the agents you took. He won't know about me because I started working for Tony after they finished investigating him. My powers have not been documented before, so to SHIELD, I was just an assistant to the greatness of Tony Stark." Tony had never documented her healing ability outside of JARVIS's most secure file, so of course SHEILD would not know about it, and subsequently, Barton wouldn't either. "As for what happens to our world? Whoever survives will hide, build a resistance and keep fighting, till we win or there's none of us left. I thought that would be obvious?"  
Loki laughed again, perfectly at ease with being captured on an enemy ship, as if he was waiting for something.

"You do not offer much detail within your answers."

"Yeah, well neither did you."

.

She sat for a minute, staring at the god, who returned her gesture, frowning at her.

"I have some more questions by the way, purely me being curious now."  
Flicking open her notebook, the Irish girl scrambled through the pages before coming to her own chicken scratch, running a finger along the words.

"According to Norse legend, you're a murderer, a trickster, you lie a lot, and your a coward. Don't particularly believe the last one, but it's not exactly a glowing background either. It's also said that you transformed into a mare and birthed an eight legged horse," Fay paused, snapping her note-book shut before cocking her head to a side, teasing smile plastered across her face, "is that one true?"  
Loki seemed to allow a charmed laugh to escape his lips, thoroughly entertained.

"You should not assume everything you read is true, it may end you causing you trouble."

"I don't hear any denial."

"No, Sleipnir was a creation of my own magic, not the breeding of a horse and myself."  
Snorting, Fay looked up and smile, shaking her head as she did so. Regardless of the girls odd actions, Loki pressed on, "How old are you, you don't appear to be out of the education of your world, but your working for both Stark and SHILED alike. What exactly are you useful for?"

"First off, I'm twenty-two, and I'm useful for plenty. But I guess we'll find out when your bring your pretty little army down from the heavens, no?"  
Laughing again, Loki took a step back, clearly done with conversing with her.

"The Chitauri and anything but pretty, it would do you well to be weary of them."

"I'll keep that in mind."  
Leaping down from the railings, Fay brushed her waves of hair back over her shoulder and made for the door, careful to keep her footsteps steady and her breathing even.

.

She didn't look back towards the god, making her way through the door and half-way down the corridor before leaning against the wall. A breath of relief hit her, sending her torso curling forwards and she let out a shaky laugh. Adjusting the ear piece, Fay grinned.

"Your turn Agent Romanoff."

* * *

**That was a serious trial to write. Sorry about the lack of recent updates, my computer died for two weeks, and it rejoined the living only recently.  
There's a lot of speech in this chapter, and for that, I am sorry. Thank you all for your awesome reviews, it's really cool the amount of feedback this story is getting.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 7

* * *

Fay had been grabbing a bite to eat when the first explosion went off. Both she and the toaster wrestled about on the floor, the metal contraption having landed rather hard on the back of her skull, spitting two pop-tarts at her as it did so. Groaning and running a hand over the rapidly forming lump Fay let out a pained cry as the kettle followed the toaster, slamming into the same spot upon her skull and she was out cold, unable to register the hot water spilling across her arms.

* * *

"You know, if it wasn't such a pitiful sight, I'd laugh at you."  
Groaning and licking her lips, weary of the disgusting taste within her mouth, Fay blinked, wincing at the pain that bloomed across her arms.

"I mean, the flying fortress get's attacked, I'm out risking my life and where are you? Wrestling the cooking appliances. Shameful."  
Blinking, the Irish woman looked up, narrowing her eyes and grimacing when her arms protested against movement.

"Tony?"

"Damn right, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" He did look like he'd been out risking his life, there were all kinds of dints and scuffs across the armour, one rather worryingly deep looking. As she pulled herself to her feet, Fay let out a low moan of pain, pulling up the sleeves of her tight suit before brushing her fingers against the red, blistering flesh. Instantly, normal skin began to grow where red had overtaken, leaving small strands of scar tissue running across her arms, only noticeable under closer inspection. As her fingers brushed against her skull, Fay stumbled over to her boss, whining once again as he clamped a metal hand down on her shoulder.

"Romanoff wants you in medical bay. Something about a brain scan," his voice trailed off and Fay bit at her lip, looking around for the rest of the team. Only Steve was stood outside the room, looking rather grime faced.

"Where's Bruce and Thor?" Her bosses eyes darkened slightly, eyebrows drawing together and a frown upon his face.

"Loki blew up an engine, Bruce Hulked out. Thor tried to stop Loki from leaving, and ended up in the cage instead."  
Fear crept through her veins and Fay nodded, resting a hand against the wall before making her way towards the medical bay.

Steve sent a weary look towards Tony, clocking the way in which Fay had pressed her hand to the base of her skull, fingers threading through her hair.

"Will she be okay?"

"Freckles will have flushed it out by the time she gets down there, now let's go see what Captain Fury wants."

* * *

Natasha was sat within one of the medical bays, looking at the man upon the bed with an expression that could almost be called soft upon her face. Feeling as if she'd intruded upon a private moment, Fay knocked, looking awkwardly away until she was called in. Pushing open the grey door, she peeked inside, praying to all the holy gods that a blush was not staining her cheeks. The man's head snapped towards her, arms straining, and it was only then that Fay clocked he was tied down.

"Fay, could you please take a look at Hawkeye and see if you can help him along."  
It took a moment before she realised this must be Barton. Carefully making her way over, and trying not to be freaked out by the fact that this man's eyes did not leave her, analysing every movement she made, Fay carefully brushed one hand along his forehead, cringing at the sweat that covered it. Instantly she was drawn into the electronic workings of the brain, frowning at what she was feeling.

"It's like you've been reprogrammed."  
Natasha looked up, clearly quite pleased that she could tell something way up, and her eyes seemed to demand she continue.

"It's like a computer, there's the former information, a file if you will, that was Barton before the mind control. It's like Loki took the old file, added in new coding, and placed it over the first one... How did you bring the other one out again?" Turning to Black Widow, Fay frowned, raising an eyebrow as she awaited an answer.

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit him, really hard in the head."  
Below her, Barton muttered a lowly thanks, grimacing as Loki's information once again tried to take center stage in his brain.

"Get it out," he hissed, first curling beneath the restraints and Fay nodded, closing her eyes and gently blowing across his forehead. It pulled old Barton back to the front, and as the man let out a chocked grasp, Fay back pedalled away, pouting ever so slightly. "Thanks," another mutter, but this time it sounded just a tad more sincere so Fay dipped her head in acknowledgement before leaving the room, and the two partners within.

.

Sitting down against the wall of the corridor, Fay sucked in a deep breath before exhaling again, clutching at the sides of her head in an attempt to flush out the remains of the concussion. Agent's ran past her from both sides, never paying any attention to her crouched form. Eyelids clenched closed, she didn't notice the presence above her till a cough brought her back to reality. Eyes darting up, she raised a brow at the form of Captain America, once again fully suited up, shield clasped in his hand.

"Think you can manage one more battle?" Holding out a red gloved hand, Steve looked down at her expectingly and Fay nodded, ever so slowly, accepting the hand held out to her.

"I'm game, you figured out where he's heading?"

"Stark did." Both Barton and Natasha were stood behind the Captain and I nodded, pulling down the sleeves of my suit.

"Right, let's go then. I'll feel a lot better if I got to do something other than wait around."

.

The flight deck wasn't as occupied as what it had once been. Though no one explicitly told her just what was going on, it was rather obvious that most agents had been recalled to go fix up the other side of Fury's flying fortress. Steve seemed to have locked onto his desired plane, because he begin striding over, ignoring the remaining agents that stood around gaping at him.  
Frowning, Fay pulled at her gloves; out of the three presents that Stark had given her, only the boots remained; she'd lost the hat at some point in the Thor vs. Iron-man vs. Captain America showdown, and the backpack had been left in the maze of SHIELD headquarters. Whilst normally Tony would be pissed, she figured he'd be too worried about his precious Stark tower to even bother telling her off for this.

"Hey!"  
All four of the team paused, cocking their heads back to look at the young SHIELD agent addressing them.

"You guys aren't authorised to be here."  
Natasha raised an eyebrow and Barton sent both the women a tell tale smirk, Fay holding a hand over her mouth in order to hold back her own laughter.

"Son, just don't." Captain had a hand up, as if to block the agent from saying anything more. And it worked, because he all but scampered out the plan, tail between his legs.  
Barton and Natasha ran to the front of the cockpit, Steve double checking there were parachutes before strapping himself into a chair. Fay quickly followed suit as the door began to close; plane all but gliding along the floor as it set off for the opening. Shuffling about in her chair, the brunette looked over at the Captain, waiting for any reassuring words, and information on what they might be facing. But all she was met with was grime acceptance.  
Leaning back in her chair and letting her eyes flutter closed, Fay sighed.  
And so it began.

* * *

**I'll let you know in advanced that my battle scenes aren't anything special, but I'll plough onwards, I hope.  
Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be much longer to compensate for the lack of words in this one. **

**And yes, a toaster+kettle combination took Fay down. She's no superhero, and is just pretty pathetic in some aspects of life. Such as having any form of luck. **

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 8

* * *

There was a rather large portal hovering high above Stark tower, and through it, hundreds of Chitauri warriors were flying through. She could only just make out her boss through the melee of explosions, the warriors tailing him as Iron-man soared through the air. He drew them towards the jet, and Clint -as she'd learnt Barton's name to be- open fired.

"Where the hell were you? Stop for drive-thru?" Rocketing past the jet, Tony flew off, looking for his next set of targets, leaving Clint shooting at those he could get a hold of. Unstrapping herself, Fay stood, dusting down the lap of her suit before turning to Captain America, awaiting instructions.

"Can you fight?" His voice was levelled, but she could see the doubt in his eyes, the worry about placing an untrained on the battle field.

"Not as good as you guys. I'll try and stay out of the way, healing the rest of you sounds better."  
He nodded, jaw tight, and rubbing at her arms, Fay turning back to the windshiled. Just in time to see Loki look up, light eyes blazing. His spear levelled, the blue beam shot forwards, smashing into the jet's wing and wrecking one propeller.

Instantly they were spiralling out of control, Fay gripping onto the one of the seats and they twirled around, heading downwards before smashing into the ground, thankfully right way up. The smell of smoke instantly filled Fay's nostrils, and weary of the fire reaching the fuel tank, she quickly followed after Captain America, down and out onto the front lines.

.

Clint had managed a relatively safe landing given the consequences, no one was smushed beneath the plane, so Fay allowed herself a breath of short lived relief. Around them, civilians ran past, screams filling the air., following seamlessly with the sharp scent of fire. Flames were scattered all around already, and off to one side, a car exploded in a grand show of fuel meets fire. More attention would have been paid to the surroundings had an almighty groan not come from overhead.  
Slowly, all four grounded members of the team turned to look upwards and Fay felt her mouth slowly open up, almost unhinging. Whatever was coming through the portal was incredibly large, looking like an overgrown whale that'd had the first few layers of skin stripped back, and genetically modified to have more flippers. And more teeth. And armour. Huge, glinting armour. It swam through the air, defying all laws of physics as it moved about, fins cutting through buildings and levelling the skyline.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve hissed into his earpiece and with numb fingers, Fay adjusted hers to the correct channel.

"-working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve's grumble of disbelief sunk like a stone in Fay's gut. As much as she hated to admit it, Hulk would be really good right now. Because he might smash everything in sight, but there were a lot more Chitauri warriors than Avengers right now.  
Almost on cue, several of the Chitauri dropped down in front of the Avengers, Barton instantly loading his bow with an arrow.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve had already eyed up a cop, clearly someone in charge of whatever the hell was happening.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," Clint smirked before firing an arrow into one Chitauri's eye, effectively stabbing through to the brain. Both female's watched as it dropped to the floor before Fay shrunk back, attempting to make herself smaller and less of a target. On cue, Natasha dived at one, working her way up it's body till her famous thigh choke-hold took place, bringing the creature down. So absorbed with watching the Black Widow fight, Fay only just managed to avoid the grab for her from the left. Rolling to a side, she looked up, grimacing at the sight of a Chitauri. It smirked down at her, as smirky as an alien face could get, and the only thought that entered her mind was that Loki was right, these things were not pretty. It went for her again, this time managing to get a good grip. Fay struggled as it began to pull on her body, clearly aiming to rip her apart.  
With a cry, she slammed her hand against it's skull, wincing as the bones exploded in every direction. Both Clint and Natasha paused, looking back to her and the now boneless corpse of the Chitauri. Even the aliens had paused for a second, scowling at the death of a comrade.

"Holy crap Fawn, what the hell was that?" Barton's bow was once again notched, taking down three warriors with an exploding arrow tip.  
"Self-defence. Never managed to give anyone more than a clean break before, but that..." Shaking her head, the girl turned back around, looking for the nearest Chitauri. "Only skin contact works though. And their skin; it's awful."

.

It was a few moments later that Thor joined them, taking out all the Chitauri within a nearby range with a rather sparkly lightning strike. He dropped onto the ground, using an overturned taxi for support, and clearly injured. Rushing forwards, Fay pulled his cape to a side, grimacing at the rather deep gasp. Instantly the tingling feeling returned to her fingertips, pressing against the gash and Thor sent her a thankful smile, halfway through a conversation with Steve.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." As their captain trialled off, Fay looked up from her work, wiping her bloodied fingers along the edge of her suit, scowling as she did so. A low chugging of an engine clearly beyond its expiration date rung through the air, and Fay allowed a grateful smile to slip onto her face, because hell, it was Banner. He'd rocked up on some busted old bike, dressed in a purple shirt of all things, and looked pretty calm that half the city was under rubble.

"So, this looks horrible."

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry," Banner did look exceedingly apologetic, shuffling from one foot to the other before Natasha admitted that they could 'use worse'.

"I'm bringing the party to you," Stark's voice broke through Fay's earpiece and she looked up, just in time to see a small speck that was Iron-man round a building; followed by the giant whale like creature. Fear for her boss didn't seem to register, only improving the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins, heart rate pumping and fingertips tingling with power to heal or break.

"Dr. Banner, this might be a good time for you to get angry."

"I'm always angry." Without another word, Bruce began to turn, and not just directional wise either. His body swelled, growing whilst the shirt he'd been wearing split at the seams; pants only just holding together. One rather large green fist appeared, tensed, and slammed into the beast, stopping it instantly.  
Having never seen the Hulk before, Fay instantly recoiled, but was unable to tear her gaze away, watching as the space whale was forced to stop. Above, Iron-man let loose a mini rocket, which found tender flesh before there was an explosion. A strong arm curled around her wrist, pulling her behind an overturned taxi for shelter, and Fay blinked up at Hawkeye.

"Thanks."

"No problem Little Fawn, we're gonna need a medic from the looks of this."  
Nodding at one another, the two ran to join the other's; Black Widow was loading a new gun, America was readjusting his shield, Iron-man was floating down to join them, and Hulk was stood beside Thor, trembling with barely concealed rage. As the Chitauri shrieked at them, the Hulk roared back, openly hostile towards the alien invaders. Because apparently, only he was allowed to smash up this city.

"Call it Cap."

* * *

She'd been instructed to head towards Stark tower, try and break a man called Erik Selvig from Loki's mind control. Black Widow had been tasked with getting her up there, so that now saw the two of them clutching onto one of the alien's little jet-ski looking things. The wind whipping through her hair, Fay turned as a blast shot past them, almost groaning.

"Loki," she hissed to Natasha, who turned to bare witness to the man chasing after them.

"Take the controls."  
Fay wasn't given much of a choice, Natasha swung around her, firing several bullets towards the god. She heard a hiss and found herself hoping he'd gotten hit. Stark tower was about a thirty second fly away, and now they were getting close enough for her to see the source of the blue beam. She heard a rather large bang, and turned just in time to see a Hawkeye arrow fire at Loki, only for the god to catch it. He sent an arrogant smug smirk towards the man, but he clearly wasn't expecting it to blow up, sending his little jet flying. Loki himself seemed to drop down towards the penthouse floor of Stark tower, crashing onto the floor and scrambling backwards just in time to see Hulk leap up to meet him.

"He's gonna be getting what's coming to him," Natasha whispered, and Fay couldn't help but nod slightly. And then, something metallic caught her eye.

"Holy crap, Loki's sceptre! Can you get it?"  
Natasha nodded, and Fay flew the alien ship low enough for the woman to leap off onto Stark's posh balcony. They both looked up in time to see Loki thrown around like a rag-doll, much to the amusement of the Hulk.

Agent Romanoff snorted as Hulk walked off, muttering about "Puny gods," leaping from his previous Hulk sized hole, off to join the rest of the fight. Natasha didn't look at Loki, instead heading straight for the stairs.

.

Taking the cue, Fay flew up, abandoning the vehicle and dropping onto the top of the roof. The man she assumed to be Selvig stared back at her, a rather nasty gash across his forehead, but eyes a natural, non-influenced blue. Instantly Fay's hands ran across the wound, breathing across the wound and watching as it sizzled before closing.

"Loki's sceptre, it can shut the portal down."

"You hear that Natasha?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing we picked that up. I'm two floors off, hear that Stark, we can close the portal."  
Fay bit her lip, waiting, praying from a reply.

"Not yet, I've got a nuke coming in, it's about to blow. And I know just where to put it."  
The two women looked at one another before rolling to a side. Thee Chitauri had appeared, clearly not too happy with their presence near the portal source. Natasha was taking on two, so that left Fay dealing with another, getting close enough without being stabbed by the spear. Ducking, she caught hold of one edge of the spear, pushing it back from impaling her chest. She did scream when the creature bit into her hand, teeth sinking in just past the knuckles of her hand. Groaning in pain, she sent the tingles through her skin, up into his jaw and shattering it. The Chitauri screamed, scrambling back but Fay already had a hold of his arm, bone's exploding and breaking through what she assumed to be a main artery. Instantly she was covered in gore, but her opponent was dead. Natasha pulled her knife from the last one, looking over at her before nodding.

"Nice," she commented dryly before turning back to the portal.  
Iron-man went whirling past the two, soaring upwards and carrying the rather large missile upwards. He disappeared from sight and Fay bit her lip, looking up and clutching onto Natasha's arm. The red-head woman would probably have scowled at her, had she too not been looking up, waiting for Stark to come back through. Something began burning in the portal, and explosion, much greater than anything she'd seen today.

"Shut it down," Steve voice, grime with the call he'd had to make, echoed through the earpiece and Natasha pushed her arms forwards, penetrating the blue shield. Fay let out a choked sob, clenching her hands into fists but unable to stop the red head.

As the beam cut off, and the portal began to collapse in on itself, Fay looked away.

"Son of a gun," Steve's voice had her looking again despite herself, and a strangled scream halfway between joy and shock left her lips at the sight of her boss dropping from the sky.  
Because hell, that meant they'd just won.

* * *

**Long fight scene is long, blah. Anyway, now we head into post-Avengers movie, which I'm looking forward to because hell, it's free rein baby! Here I come.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 9

* * *

"Why are we here?"  
It'd been almost two weeks since the attack on Manhattan; to be precise, thirteen days, eighteen hours, forty two minutes and thirty three seconds. Thirty four seconds. Thirty five seconds. The JFK airport had seen many famous faces in it's time, ranging from intoxicated celebrity couples, to politicians of various offices. However, one face it had not yet seen was now seated within the depths of Terminal Three, shuffling nervously about. This famous face belonged to one Captain America, whom was almost unrecognisable without his mask. Dressed in a plain, checked shirt and nondescript trousers, the 1940's war hero turned Avengers found himself on the end of many ogling stares, regardless of his attempt at unrecognisable. Well, his attempt had worked, however...  
Casting a glance to his side, Steve attempted to not sigh with annoyance. Because he just wasn't used to this kind fo attention.

.

Beside the supersoilder, Tony Stark was sat, leisurely reclined within his chair, tapping away furiously at some game featuring furious birds that were incapable of flying without a slingshot. The logic made no sense at all to Steve, but he'd already gathered that the twenty first century had changed far too much about the world for his liking. The fact that Tony Stark himself held a stronghold on technological advancements was probably behind it. The man had no idea of the term 'ordinary'; the billionaires attempt at fitting in with the normal folk consisted of a tight fitting ACDC shirt -of course the arch reactor was glowing through the material- oil stained jeans and black sneakers. As if the presence of the arch reactor wasn't enough, the man had instead gone one step further, pulling along his Iron-man suit, in brief-case form. To say security had a heart attack when Stark put that on their fancy x-ray machine would be an understatement.  
It'd taken several official looking documents, and the signing of said papers, for Stark to be allowed any further into the airport, and not be kicked out of the front door on his ass. He'd then proceeded to whine about how the airports needed to open a Shwarma place, and that he'd be donating the money himself. But that had been forty minutes ago.

Now, Stark was downing his fourth cup of coffee, looking back to his phone and scowling.  
Steve raised a blonde brow, nodding to the little boy that had stopped to stare at them. Instead of continuing on however, the little tyke made his way over, frowning as he did so.

"Are you really Iron-man?" He looked over at Tony, arms folded across his chest and clearly not intimidated by the idea of harassing the billionaire.  
Steve could see the boy's mother off to a side, face twisted in mortification for her son's behaviour and Steve found himself chuckled despite the situation. Raising the black sun-glasses that'd been covering his clearly hungover eyes, Tony lifted stared down at the kid, somehow not wincing at the light breaking through the windows.

"What do you think the case is for? Decoration? No, I'm Iron-man, as if anyone else could replicate my genius."

"And who are you?" The kid had turned on Steve now, pointing one accusing finger at the tall blond, all America. Tony answered for him;

"That stick in the mud's Captain America."

"Cool! Can I have your autograph!"  
Now Tony finally found an real excuse to lower his sunglasses, raising both brows at the child, face etched in disbelief.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want an autograph from Captain America, but not Iron-man?"  
The kid didn't even consider the questions, just nodding and offering up a Disney autograph book to the man before him. Gingerly, Steve took the pen, smiling down at the boy before flicking to an empty page. Past the Princesses, cast of Toy-story and what appeared to be a paw-print, Steve scribbled down his official Captain America signature before standing.

"Come on Tony, I think you're right, a burger will help."

* * *

That was how both females, one Pepper Potts and Fay Kelly, found the two Avengers. A long line seemed to have formed, as Steve clearly could not say no to children, whilst Tony sat in the corner, halfway through his third burger. Upon spotting the two women, he all but threw the wrapper into the air, scuttling over to his other half and attaching himself to her side.

"Never leave me again," he hissed, sending weary looks to the crowd that'd formed. "They keep pestering me, and wanting stuff that I don't have!"

"You mean sentiment?"

"Yeah, that," brushing down his shirt, Tony finished off the last of his burger, smiling when Pepper pecked him on the cheek. It was then the two actually took in Tony's appearance.  
Of the war between facial hair and shaver, it seemed that the former had finally won out, because it was rather clear Tony had not seen to keeping his personal appearance half decent. There were dark rings beneath his eyes, showing a clear hangover he'd attempted to battle off with coffee.

"I swear to god Tony, I leave for three days, a conference in England, and you're a mess. Have you even bathed?"

"Who needs to bathe when I have the lab? Bruce and I are working on clothes that'll bathe for us!"

"Tony, I think that was just Bruce going along with your drunken ideas last night."  
Tony looked completely crushed at the Captain's confession, pouting complete with puppy eyes.

"How was Ireland Fay?"  
The brunette looked up at their team leader, smiling. Overall, she looked a lot fresher than when he'd last seen her. The colour had since returned to her cheeks, the bags beneath her eyes were gone and she looked as if she'd actually gotten some sleep.

"It was good, mum made loads of pancakes, so I can't complain. I've brought a load of Irish stuff over, got some stuff whilst I was in England waiting for Pepper's meeting to finish too."  
Three day's after the disaster, Fay had been out on the streets of New York along side Captain America, healing the injured whilst the good old Captain had been rebuilding houses. Tony had of course found out how far she was pushing herself, and sent on home to Ireland for some rest and relaxation.  
When it was but a day before the date she was due to return to the USA, Stark had sent out an urgent text message, screaming for all Avengers within the land of freedom to assemble at Stark tower for an emergency. Fully suited up, the team had arrived, only to be told that the 'emergency' was in fact more to do with decoration that destruction. The Avengers tower -formally Stark tower- was near completion of being rebuilt, and Tony had wanted to know what colour the group had prefer their rooms. He was rather thankful that he'd been wearing his suit, because otherwise he'd have been on the business end of Natasha's famous thigh choke-hold. And he wouldn't have living long enough to enjoy it either.

"Well it's good to have you back Freckles, how I've missed the sweet smell of pancakes when I wake in the morning."

"Don't you mean mid-afternoon?"  
Tony grinned, slipping on his sunglasses again.

"Yeah, whatever. Just be glad we came here to get you."

* * *

Out of all the things that'd changed since she was last at the tower, Fay found that it was Tony's workplace that had remained the same. Which was unusually strange, because there were new projects running within the blast proof walls all the time. True there were several different scorch marks splattered across the floor, and an over turned table that looked like it'd been used as a bunker, but the atmosphere was still the same. It still held the mad, craziness of Tony Stark, still held strong no matter how long he decided to play science, and no matter how many more friends he had over, the lab never changed in that respect.  
Rolling her shoulders back, Fay dropped into a seat behind the over turned table/temporary blast bunker and looked over at Bruce. The man was ruffling through several stacks of papers, formulas that she'd never in a hundred years be able to understand, but he found the time to offer up a bag of chips. Smiling, Fay began stuffing the food into her mouth, peering over the table in an attempt to see what was going on.  
Tony was putting the finishing touches on his latest experimental weapon, hands moving quickly across the missile, which was aiming for the wall further away from Bruce and Fay. Not to say accidents didn't happen. Camera equipment was set up around the room, JARVIS probably in full control.

"Quick, get down!" Tony came running over, clearing the desk in a leap before dropping into a crouch, hands covering his ears.  
An explosion rattled the building and Fay blinked, dazed.

"That was louder than I was expecting..." Tony trialled off, looking to Bruce. The man of moppy hair nodded in agreement, checking through the papers again, looking for a faulty calculation that wouldn't be there, because these guys didn't make mistakes.

"Sir, I believe that explosive noise happened to come from the lightning."

"Lightning JARVIS?"

"I believe Mr Odinson has arrived Sir."  
Tony rubbed his hands together in excitement, his collection was complete because now he was going to have all the Avengers under one roof.

"And he's with company..."  
Pausing, Tony, Bruce and Fay shared a look before a mad scramble broke out, each attempting to better the other and get to the door. All three had a momentary lapse of judgement, completely forgetting about the weapon they'd just been testing, and the fact it had yet to go boom. And by the time they'd remembered it's presence, the purposely long fuse had run out.

* * *

**Okay, here we go then. Really, really hope you'll all like where I'm going with this. **

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 10

* * *

Hair thrown back at very complex angles, scorch-marks littering their skin and accompanied by a Hulk, both Tony and Fay finally arrived at the top of Avengers Tower. As soon as he was done scaling the size of the building, Hulk dropped the pair like a sack of potatoes, roaring into the sky before he began to shrink back down.

With Bruce out cold, both Fay and Tony turned to look at the group before them. Thor was stood, idly swinging his hammer, sending the last of the lightning back into the sky.

"My friends!" He dashed over, scooping the billionaire and his doctor up into a lung bursting hug. Both humans cried for breath, and were once again dropped to the floor by a non-human being that seemed to be made of all muscle.

"Gee, that's great Thor, next time, don't try to kill us, m'kay?" Tony was the first to his feet, dusting off the dirt on his clothes before looking at the four people stood behind Thor.

"My friends of Midgard, I present to you the Warrior Three and the fair Lady Sif!" He gestured dramatically towards the four armoured warrior and Fay blushed, unable to find the breath to stand.

"My friends, these are the warriors I told you of, Tony Stark is the man of iron, Bruce Banner is the fearsome Hulk, and Lady Fay is their healer and the breaker of bones."  
There was an awkward silence as the mighty warriors of Asgard took in Thor's latest friends; one passed out cold, another sat flat upon her buttocks and the other swaying unsteadily on his feet. Thor seemed to gather the problem too, for he frowned, resting a hand upon his hammer.

"They are much mightier in battle, I assure you."

* * *

Sitting upon one of Tony's couches, the five Asgardians managed to make the massive room look that much smaller. Each one was clutching at a glass alcohol -great idea Tony- and were observing the three Avengers that had greeted them upon the roof.  
Fay shuffled nervously, sipping at her orange juice as Banner copied her movements from the opposite side of Tony.

"Okay Hammer-Time, I don't know if this is what you want to hear, but this tower is not for tourists. Sure, some of them run around on the pavement to gawk at it, but they do not come up here. Or on the roof for that matter."

"Do not worry friend Stark, the Warrior Three and Lady Sif will not be staying longer than an hour, they are only here to set the boundaries."

"Boundaries for what Thor?"  
The blond god seemed to shrink in on himself, looking incredibly sheepish. It was at this point in the conversation that Fay realized this would be going nowhere good. The four tag-along Asgardians took one look at each other before bouncing to their feet, calling that they'd be back once there job was done.  
The smile upon Thor's face slowly dropped, until it had completely slipped off.

"On Asgard, we have a prison that bends the fabric of space and time. Loki has just completed his sentence of one hundred of your Midgardian years, as condemned by the All Father."  
Tony raised a hand, as if to speak out about the very idea of such a prison, but Bruce just placed a calming hand upon his wrist forcing the appendage back down. Fay shuffled about nervously, the last droplets of her orange juice long gone now.

"This was only the first part of Loki's punishment. My father believe that it will be beneficial toward Loki's state of mind that he helps repair the damaged he has caused. My mother, Queen Frigga, has looked into his mind, and it was... Not pretty. We are not quite sure what the Chitauri did to him when they first found him, but it was enough to scar his mind in such a way that she could not look into his memories of the event."

"Wait, so your expecting me to buy this crap about Loki being tortured? He's killed people Thor, that's not the kind of guy we want on our planet."  
The blond sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration; clearly diplomacy was not Thor's forte.

"It does not matter what you wish man of iron, if you deny the All-Father request that I will be recalled and during your next invasion you will not receive any help from Asgard."  
Okay, so they had a choice between attempting to reform a war criminal, or losing their ally in the form of Asgard? From Tony's snort, he clearly thought this as unfair as what she did.

"What are we looking at here Thor," Bruce ran a hand through his hair, adjusting the shirt Tony had fetched him, "I mean, will Loki have any restrictions on him?"

"Loki's powers have been sealed, he will only be able to use them if I or the American Captain allow it of him. He will also not be able to leave the tower."

"And that's what your little Robin Hood gang is setting up, right?" Tony scowled, leaping to his feet and pacing back and fourth. Several unsavoury phrases were muttered under his breath and Fay had to bit her lip to silence the chuckles, regardless of the situation.

"Well I suppose a test run couldn't hurt, right Tony?" Bruce mused, looking over at his fellow Science bro.

"What do you think Freckles?"  
Put on the spot, Fay blinked, eyes rounded, looking between Bruce's modest face, Thor's puppy eyes and Tony's annoyed glare.

"I don't think it could hurt either. But only as a test."

"Oh thank you friends! I shall return to you shortly!"

* * *

"What the hell were we thinking? Inviting the God of Mischief into our home, my home! What was I thinking!" Tony whirling on Bruce, pointing an accusing finger at him, "why didn't you talk me out of this! You're suppose to be the sensible one! And you," he turned his attention to Fay, who was stood up to the stove, flipping a a pancake, "why did you back him up! If you two won't play the voice of reason who will?!" Tony held out his plate, accepting the fluffy mixture before lathering it with strawberry jam.

"Well we don't know the whole story Tony... I... What if Loki was being controlled too? Or they twisted his mind. You know what torture's like yourself." Bruce's words were like a boxing glove below the belt and Tony visibly winced. Even through the pained expression, it was possible to tell he was most certainly considering the idea.

"Okay, fine."  
The three looked at each other with raised eyebrows before simultaneously calling out "You're tell Fury."

"What are we telling Fury?"  
The three paused, turning to look at Clint. The archers nose twitch and he was instantly hovering over the stove, looking longingly down at the next pancake. With a sigh, Fay flipped it onto the waiting plate upon the counter-top. Tony frowned, brain working overtime before he shrugged in Clint's direction.

"Nothing, just that I was gonna send the two ninja's fo you to my Malibu house to pick a few things up, like my favourite car."  
The archer perked up instantly at the mention of 'Malibu' and 'car'. Because what Tony referred to as a car, was in fact, a super-car to the rest of the human population.

"Oh? Are you sure you're not trying to get me and 'Tasha away from one of you stupid experiments?"

"We may be needing the Hulk." She wouldn't have found it so funny had he not been telling the truth.  
Clint frowned before heading over to one of the multiple side-rooms, pulling out a duffel bag whilst chowing down on the pancake.

"'Tasha! Pack your bag's, we're going to Malibu!"

.

Disappearing after he'd collected Tony' crudely wrote list of items to retrieve, the three Avengers looked at one another before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you just got rid of them," Bruce grumbled absent-mindedly, idly drowning his pancake in lemon juice.

"Yeah, well now we've just gotta hope Captain comes home late. At least we'll have time to settle the nut-case in," running a hand through his hair, Tony let out a long suffering sigh, shaking his head as he did so. He wondered off, mumbling how he couldn't believe he was doing this, but not before calling for JARVIS to restock the bar.  
Brushing her hair back from her face, Fay dropped into a seat next to Bruce, the last pancake upon her plate.

"Seriously though, who's telling Fury?"

* * *

**Rawr, I'm on a role. Exam's are over -for now- but I still need to get my art portfolio together these next two weeks, so I might disappear at some point.  
Anyway, love for all those who are reviewing, you make my day, seriously. It's all cold and gloomy here, and a lovely warm review brightens my day *hinthint*  
**

**And who thought that it was Loki arriving with Thor? I almost made it so, but this sounded like a better idea.  
And Loki's not going to be a victim, he's still prideful Loki, promise. **

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 11

* * *

Once both Clint and Natasha were thirty miles away from New York on Airbus Tony, Fay and Bruce went about setting up for their guests arrival. Or, more to the point, they were attempting to find a guest room which was not painted Tony's typical Iron-man colours. It was proving incredibly difficult.

"We're never gonna find a Loki-friendly room," Fay groaned, almost dropping onto her rump in defeat. Bruce sighed, shaking his head and nodding slightly.

"Tony got us rooms of our own colour scheme, but every other available room, he clearly didn't look any further than his suit."  
Snorting, Fay paused by a nearby table, rummaging through the fruit ball sat atop it before pulling out a vine of grapes. Tony had all kinds of foods stored at random placing within the tower, mainly so wherever he was, there was always snackage available. JARVIS was always keeping tabs on what was in date, and every so often, a worker could be seen restocking the food hot-spots.

"Grape?"  
Bruce rolled his eyes but snapped a few away, popping them one by one into his mouth. Grinning, Fay gently threw one in the scientists direction, laughing when he effortlessly caught it between his teeth.

"Okay, that was pretty cool. Tony sucks at that game. He stopped playing after he took one to the eye."

"That may be because you were using an orange."  
The two scavengers turned upon the sound of Tony, who looked perfectly fine but smelt of the strongest liquor. They didn't need to ask, it was obvious he couldn't deal with inviting a villain into his home whilst sober.

"Right, let's get this over with so I can go pass out."

* * *

This was how Iron-man, the Hulk and Little Fawn -as the public -and Clint- had oh so fondly christened her- came to be sat upon the rooftops of Stark tower. The blazing head of June sunshine was heavy upon the back's of their necks, but none wanted to move. Well, Tony was weighing the pros and cons of bringing out the Hulk. Whilst it was highly possible he'd be smashed through several floors of his tower, the eight foot two stature of the green giant would also offer plentiful shade.  
Before he could adjust the settings on his phone to taser however, there was a rather loud bang from above them; a thunder cloud of rather epic proportions was gathering above Stark tower. Fawn groaned as several civilians below their group appeared to be gathering pointing up.

"Don't worry," Tony screamed down at them, JARVIS amplifying his voice at Bruce's request, "it's just a weather experiment, perfectly safe!"  
At this point, lightning struck the tower, blowing out the windows of the penthouse and Tony let out a choked cry.

"Damn it, why does he always break my stuff!"  
Fay was much too busy to sympathise with her boss, much more interested in the figures appearing within the glowing light. The beam cut off, leaving them a rather happy looking Thor, who was once again trampling towards them with arms outstretched.

Tony shrieked, diving out the way whilst screaming "no more hugs!" Bruce and Fay weren't quick enough to react in the same manner, were swept up into a power hug which left them both gasping for breath.

"My friends, I have returned!"

"We can see that Thor," Tony was once again on his feet, dusting the gravel from his shirt before turning to look at the criminal before them.  
Loki looked like he was frowning behind the metal, hands once again in cuffs, which were in fact, the same cuffs they'd sent him off with, and the muzzle was once again upon his face. If it wasn't for the absence of wounds, then she'd seriously believe that hundred year sentence had never occurred.  
Loki's eyes flicked across each of them, and each of them were treated to the same burning hatred, the same anger at the fact they'd not only defeated him, but that they'd ripped his dignity from him, what with the restraints.

"Does the muzzle really have to stay?" Bruce seemed to share her thoughts, because he was frowning at the contraption, wearing much the same face that she was.

"Only till we get inside friend Banner. Pray tell I did not miss the victory feast of which you tell tales of our battles?"

"Not yet big guy, we'll be having it once the tower's open though."

"Most excellent!" Thor slapped Tony on the back, a gesture that would probably show friendship between two gods, but just sent Tony's sprawling onto the floor. Blinking his brilliantly bright blue eyes at the downed billionaire, Thor laughed it off, offering the grumbling man a hand up.

"Okay Goldilocks, let's go catch up. Freckles, you don't mind, do you?"  
The Irish girl looked up before shaking her head, smiling pleasantly before she turned to Loki.

"Just follow me, m'kay?"

* * *

How humiliating. Loki took one final glance at Thor as the blond haired god rounded the corner, chatting away with his Midgardian friends and leaving him within the care of the female. The girl looked back at him; hair free of the plaits she'd been so fond of. Instead, it flowed down her back in waves glorious brown and Loki didn't even resist the urge to turn it back. If it wasn't for the sharp, stabbing pain that echoed through his brain, it'd be as dark as what Sif's hair was, another piece of his handiwork right there.

"So, I don't know if you remember, but I'm Fay," she had turned to look at him now, walking backwards with her hands clasped in front of her body and a smile upon her face. Two matching dimples appeared, indented into a freckled cheek each and he scowled beneath the gag. "I'm not too sure on you being here, and I bet you don't want to be here."  
Oh, he bet the look in his eyes said it all, of all the places that he'd wanted to end up, in the hands of his enemies had been the very last on the list. Well, second to last. He did have a worse enemy out there right now...  
She lead him over to the elevator, ushering him inside before hitting one of the multiple, numerical buttons. Instantly the metal contraption began falling, creating a weightless sensation and Loki sorely wished to get his brother into one, just to see the fools reaction.

.

After a few seconds of silence, which he hoped was especially awkward upon her, the elevator dinged once again, the sleek doors cranking open to reveal another floor of the tower. This opened up onto a rather large room, styled much in the same way that Stark's penthouse suite had been before he -along with the Hulk- had trashed the place.

"This is my floor, I thought you'd like to bunk here instead of in one of Tony's guest rooms, those are so visually offensive it should be a crime." Whilst the soft creams and browns were in no way comparable to the sleek, golden perfection of Asgard, it was a much more pleasant than the colour schemes he was imagining Stark had come up with. Visually offensive didn't even cover what he was picturing.

"Anyway, My room's on the left, yours is on the right. It's an en-suite; kitchen's just around that corner. Here," she actually placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him down wards till they were at eye level with one another. Before he could lash out, her arms had wound around his face, and Loki froze. There were two soft clicks, one after the other, and a release of air as the gag came away from his mouth.  
The girl stepped back, holding it between her hands and wincing at what was, no doubt, pressurized marks that the device had left.

"I could heal that," she trailed off as he turned on heal, heading for the room she'd oh so graciously offered him, disappearing behind the door he slammed shut.

.

The room itself was pleasantly tidy, there were stacks of books upon the shelf, ranging from fictional novels, to Norse mythology and into other pursuits of knowledge. The bed's covers were neatly smoothed out and Loki walked over, pulling the covers back before he began shrugging off his armour. It'd been years since he'd slept in a bed as comfortable looking as this, and he wasn't about to pass off the opportunity. Though he hadn't remained in the girls company long enough for her to take off the cuffs, he would not accept actions brought on by pity. He did not need her pity, and he never would.  
Once all his armour and outer clothing was dumped by the side of the bed, he slid into the covers, allowing the human scent to overwhelm him. It was soft and warm and breakable and just enough for him to roll off into a peaceful sleep, far away from men made of Iron, away from green rage monsters and the big brown eyes of pity.

* * *

**Prideful Loki is prideful. Or at least, I think -hope- he is. Opinions? I promise there will be a 'telling Fury we're harbouring an intergalactic criminal' scene, just not for a few chapters, m'kay?  
By the way the more reviews per chapter, the quicker I update. Promise.**

**Okay, quick question, who got what for christmas? I have a Thor artbook on the way -hell yeah!- and the best present I got was my pikachu onesie. Now shoot! Answer my question!**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 12

* * *

When Loki woke up, it was to soft sounds of a string instrument, the kind of music that'd been playing when he'd attended that party and left with an eyeball. Blinking every so slowly, he shuffled over to the edge of the bed. One of them must have come in during the night, because his amour was now placed upon his folded outer clothes, of which were resting on top of the bedside cabinet. There were a selection of Midgardian outfits lined up for him upon hanging racks, which hung form the door frame that led to the bathroom.  
Running a hand through his hair and scowling at the loose mess of curls there, Loki stood up, attempting to focus his post-nightmare brain upon the options of clothing. His armour would be no good for lounging about all day, and Thor had neglected to think -as usual- of his brother, and not brought any of his Asgardian clothes. Instead, he selected the first thing he saw, a loose white shirt with no sleeves and the tightish black pants which the Midgardian's referred to as 'jeans'.

And with that, he made his way over to the bathroom, preparing for what would be a disaster of a day.

.

Upon arrival within the main-room, Loki did a double take. Both Thor and the girl were present, and both were in their sleeping clothes. The girl's hair had been scraped back into a ponytail and she was hard at work on the stove, chatting away with Thor as he asked question after question. She was wearing what appeared to be a full body piece of cloth, a long sleeved shirt and trousers rolled into one, a zip up the front. His brother was wearing something similar, only it was bright yellow, with a odd, zigzag styled tail and what appeared to be pointy ears on the hood he was not wearing.  
Unfortunately, the fool caught sight of him before Loki could disappear again, and whilst he almost internally groaned, he did not make any outwards gesture to show his discomfort. That did not stop him from critically eyeing Thor's current state of dress. The blonde buffoon seemed to catch on, proudly standing so that Loki could take him in, in all of his wonderful, bright yellow glow.

"Do you like it Loki, friend Stark states that my powers are similar to that of the creature known as Pikachu, Lady Fay has promised to introduce me to these 'pokèmon' later today!"  
Loki raised a brow, turning to look at the Lady Fay, scowling at her grin.

"Morning Loki. You slept like a rock," she paused, turning to get a good look at him before smiling. "Looks good, maybe a green hat and no one would recognise you." The girl dished out whatever food she had spent however long cooking, before placing a rather large plate of meats upon the table. Another platter followed, sporting tomato's, what smelt like eggs but looked like some form of mashed substance and other assortments he'd never witnessed upon Asgard.

"Okay guys, scrambled eggs, hash browns, fried bread, mushrooms, beans and black pudding. Bacon and sausage's are on the other tray."

.

There was a chime in the background and Loki turned to face whoever else had appeared. The monster stepped off the elevator, running a hand through his mess of moppy hair before making his way over to the table.

"Tony's trying to break Steve the news."  
There was a rather loud bang about a floor upstairs as the monster finished his sentence, and the girl just seemed to shrug, returning to pouring out orange coloured liquid and humming along to the classical tune under her breath. The Captain of his country burst out of the stair-well door, looking wildly around before pausing when he notice the four of them sat up to the table.  
Like everyone else in the room, he was still within his sleeping clothes -funnily enough, they were just plain blue, not decorated with the flag- but he appeared to have grabbed his shield during the mad rush down. Of course Loki took the opportunity to mockingly smirk at the man before dropping into a chair at the table, furthest away from Thor and the monster. He turned his gaze away from the spluttering captain, instead busying himself with trying one of everything upon the plates.  
Thor just seemed to have piled food up at random, and was now steadily making his way through the mountain, whilst the monster was avoiding the 'black pudding'. Loki quickly found out it was nothing like a pudding and grimaced, leaving it half-eaten on the edge of his plate. No wonder the monster avoided it. He dutifully ignored the argument between the recently arrived Stark and the shield wielding man, instead focusing upon the scrambled eggs, which turned out to be rather nice. Though he couldn't help but eye the undressed state of everyone around him; it looked as if none of them had bothered to shower yet, instead just rolling out of bed.

"Yeah, we just turn up in our jammies." The girl seemed to have picked up on the source of his confusion, quick to explain their current attire.  
Thor looked up, smiling around a mouthful of meat before forcibly swallowing it.

"Yes, Midgardians do not care to dress for breakfast like we do brother, it is a most relaxing affair." He didn't bother to correct Thor that he was most certainly not his brother. It saved time an effort if he did not reply to him.  
And Thor's face always fell slightly, just like that.

* * *

Reclining into the plush surface of the lounge, Fay let a small moan of content, rubbing the side of her face against the leather surface before turning to fact Thor. He too had all but sunk into the couch, and was nodding slightly in appreciation. Loki had disappeared to his room, off to do god knows what without his magic. And whilst it was true she felt rather bad about it -hell, she wouldn't know who she was without her powers- there was no way she was going to ask Thor to give him a few back.  
Sighing and brushing down her onesie, she looked over at Thor, stifling a giggle. He'd pulled up the hood of his Pikachu onesie now, rocking his head from to side, and watching in the mirror as the ears bounced back and forth.

"Okay Thor, when you were a kid, did you ever pretend that you were battling monsters, or something like that?"

"Yes Lady Fay, Loki and I would constantly be at war with Jotunheim..." He trailed off, as if he'd said too much before returning to the conversation.

"Well, that's kind of what pokèmon is, only people made it into a visual game. JARVIS, will you bring it up please?"  
A screen flashed up in front of the pair and Thor recoiled slightly at the sudden movement.

"I will never be used to the man of iron's technological, for it is mighty confusing..."

"Okay, so Tony's been playing around with pokèmon -he always sits in his meetings playing it- so we've got the best game around."  
In truth, Tony had taken every pokèmon game and smushed it into one huge adventure, of course, all the graphics were upto date. This was Tony Stark after all. "JARVIS, can we have yellow, gold, ruby, platinum and black please?"

"Certainly Miss Kelly." Instantly the screen was alight with colour, and Thor gaped in wonder.

"Start him off JARVIS?" She didn't mention that Tony had also added in all the sprites of every Avenger. Thor probably wouldn't get Tony's genius, but he'd appreciate his little character likeness all the same.

.

Scooting to her feet, Fay trotted down the main room towards the corridor, gently knocking on Loki's door. There was no sound inside, so muttering a 'I'm coming in' she shuffled the door out the way, poking her head inside. Loki was sprawled out across his neatly made bed, staring up at the celling and looking as bored as Tony in a meeting. Without his phone.

"Please tell me you're not going to spend all your time hiding in here?"  
He didn't even acknowledge her, instead remaining perfectly still. If his eyes weren't open, she'd believe him to be asleep. But he wasn't and she had to fight down to urge to scream at him.

"Fine, be like that," slamming the door behind her as she spoke, Fay stormed over to where Thor was sat, looking at her with wide eyes. He'd already gotten his Pikachu -unfortunately named Prymja- and was currently making his way down the very first route. He'd paused to watch her storm into the main-room, but it was obvious he was itching to get back to his game.

"Has my brother offended you?"

"Not really Thor, he's just being a miserable pig."  
The god of Thunder snorted, turning back to his game where the little lightning mouse was slaughtering a Ratatta.

"It is a shame Loki does not join us, he would appreciate this game; he was always good with animals."  
Fay nodded slightly before opening up her own account, continuing from where she'd last off.

* * *

When a screen later appeared in Loki's room, offering to allow him to play the same game as what Thor was, he would never admit he was thankful for the distraction.  
Just as Tony would never admit to having been threatened into created a sprite for him.

And Fay would never admit to having a hand in the going ons.

* * *

**Done, there will be a couple of little filler chapters before we start actually getting into the whole LokixFay thing, because I like building things up. M'kay?**

**Also, I have a new LokixOC story up called 'Gravitational Orbit' and I'd appreciate it if you had a look?**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 13

* * *

Loki was crushing the thirteenth gym leader the next morning when there was a knock at his door. Frowning and flicking the screen to other side of the room where it wouldn't be seen, the dark haired god forced himself to his feet, opening the door before him. It was obvious that the girl did not care for personal space, what with the way she'd barged in the night previously, so he might as well be in control of the situation.  
The girl was stood before him in small, denim shorts and a top that exposed a inch or so of her midriff. Her hair was down, with a pair of what Barton had called 'sunglasses' placed upon the top of her forehead.

"Thor and I are going into the city."  
He frowned, waiting for his invitation -not that he'd go- and when he received none, it deepened into a scowl.

"Just wondering if you want me to grab anything for you?"

"No."  
The door was closed after his reply, and Loki turned back to the bed before summoning the screen back. Though it was not a productive way in which to pass the time, he did very much enjoy the game, it was maddeningly addictive, and without his magic to play around with, it was clearly have to do.

He pretended to not hear the 'thump' as a foot met his door.

* * *

Pulling her foot back from the door, Fay scowled before adjusting her sandles. Thor had finally lumbered into her floor, rubbing at the back of his neck and letting out a low yawn as he did so. He was looking good in a grey shirt and khaki green shorts that came to his knees.

"I take it my brother is not joining us?" He pouted, and Fay rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she did so.

"No, you got your bag?"  
Thor's 'bag' was a very sturdy, Tony enhanced backpack, stylish in it's light brown colouring, but strong enough to hold Thor's mighty hammer. That way, the guy didn't feel so unprotected, and they could both pass off as normal people.

"So what is it that will shall be doing today? Will we be rallying the people together for support of our mighty team?"

"Actually Pikachu, I think we'll just focus on getting you use to the outside world first. So just Fay, okay?"  
The blond god nodded and Fay had to bite her lip from spoiling the surprise, because hell if the big guy didn't deserve it. Checking she had her purse, phone and other girly items in her bag, Fay led the god over to the elevator, mentally ticking off everything on her list as she went. It seemed everything was there; keys? Ha, who needed keys when you had JARVIS for a doorman?  
She most certainly did not bother with those anymore.

.

Once there were stood outside the rather large tower, she allowed Thor his pause to take in the sights, the sounds, the smells of the city he'd helped save. Obviously is was much more different than when he'd last been out; no one was running in fear, things weren't on fire, and traffic was fully flowing now. She'd found it a lot to take in having moved from a small Irish town. How Thor wasn't overwhelmed, she wasn't too sure.

"Hey Thor, just hold out your hand please?"  
The big guy did so, and not a moment later, a Taxi was sat waiting for them. Tony seemed to have trained the entire fleet to pick up anyone leaving his tower, because the guy's first question was if she knew Tony Stark. He certainly did a double take when she introduced herself as the mans doctor.

"Well then, I guess this ride's on the house, you're boss saved our city..." He trailed off, looking over at Thor and Fay shook her head. But it was too late.

* * *

Thor was enjoying this, already the city was alive with noise and vibrant colours and sounds, it was most entertaining. Fay had him hail one of the vehicles of the bright yellow variety, in which the two of them climbed in. The leather of the seats was much unlike Stark's worn and tattered in places, but Fay had already explain that Tony probably had more money than a Prince, so it was to be expected of the commoners to not bee as flashy as his friend. Still, it was an experience he'd never had before, so he resolved to enjoy everything the day threw at him. In his observations, he had missed the conversation that the Lady Fay and their 'driver' had shared, the man was looking expectingly at him so Thor dipped his head in a polite greeting.

"Good morning, I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard. The Lady Fay is taking me on a grand tour of your city."  
The driver seemed to choke, but the Lady Fay grabbed hold of his hand before he could begin to pat the man on the back.

"You're that one with the lightning, and the funky hammer?"

"If you are referring to Mjolnir, then yes, it grants to me the power of lightning. Though the pocket lightning that the Lady Darcy wields is mighty too."

"He means a taser," the Lady Fay shot him a look that was all but pleading, asking him silently with her eyes to keep quiet. It was only on the chance this may ruin his surprise that Thor agreed, running a hand though his locks before adjusting the bag that carried Mjolnir at his feet.

"Could you take us to central park please?"

"Sure will."

.

The park of centers was nowhere near as large as what the wilderness of Asgard was, but if he were to compare it to the royal gardens, the he supposed it was quite large. Lady Fay turned to him, smiling before grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him along by the arm.

"I think we'll get you something to eat first, then we'll see about heading over to the surprise."  
It didn't take long before he was pulled over to some form of small metal vending machine, with a long waiting to be served. A frown formed upon his face, because honestly, there were no lines in Asgard. He had rarely if ever waiting for anything within a line, but if this was the normal Midgardian way, the he suppose he could attempt it, this once. The Lady Fay led him, paying for the the food. She had gotten a small bag of crisps for herself, whilst she held out a long bread bun with a sausage sat it in the middle for him to take a hold of. Along the meat ran both red and yellow sauces, and Thor frowned slightly before picking it up.

"It's called a hot-dog, and before you ask, no it's not made of a dog. It's called that because there's a breed of dog that has a really long body with short, stubby legs."  
Thor looked down at this 'hot-dog' before taking an experimental bite. It was tasty, the savoury flavour of the meat mixing with the spicy yellow sauce and the red one that tasted of tomatoes.  
As they moved through the park, the Lady Fay directing their movements, Thor leaned close to her upon finishing his hot-dog.

"I do not mean to alarm you Lady Fay, but there is someone following us."  
She frowned, biting her lip with narrowed eyes.

"Brown hair and a camera?"  
When Thor nodded, she offered up a bitter grin, "Yeah, I clocked him too. He's been there since you got the hot-dog. Either he must have recognised one of us. I helped out with some of the injured, so the people know my face as an Avenger. You on the other hand disappeared, so no one's too sure it's you," she trailed off, frowning slightly. "Let's just leave him to it, see what he does. Anyway, I've got something more important than a tail for you."

* * *

By the time that they had arrived at the meeting point, Fay was beginning to feel the nerves setting in.

"Okay Thor, here we go." The two rounded another set of trees before coming to a clearing.  
Set out upon the grassy plains was a picnic blanket, and sat upon that picnic blanket, was an uncomfortable looking agent. And sat beside that uncomfortable looking agent, was-

"JANE!" Thor surged forwards, all but abandoning his bagged hammer, which fell to the floor with a loud thump. The thin, smart looking brunette stood, staring in sheer shock at the blond tank of muscle that was heading her way, disbelief in her eyes.  
The other woman, who she assumed to be Darcy, let out a laugh, offering the agent a high-five. When the sour faced kill-joy didn't response, maybe-Darcy leapt over to Fay, hand still offered up. Fay slammed her own palm against it, the both of them watching as Thor twirling Jane around and around in a circle till they both fell down laughing.

"That went better then I expected," running a hand through her hair, Fay smiled Darcy, offering up her hand, "I'm Fay Kelly."

"Did you get those agents looting Jane's toys?"  
Fay frowned before it occurred to her that Jane's toys must be her science equipment.

"Actually that was Tony. I'd say he's inviting Jane into his science club, but it's more like a kidnapping actually. I think he's got Bruce micro-chipped to stop him leaving the country, so I don't doubt that he'd try snatching her away to come play science with the two of them. I mean, he threw out the Jane bait in the form of Thunderbolt there." Fay gestured wildly towards where the god was now hugging up to the scientist and Darcy snorted, capturing the healers hand with her own.

"Darcy Lewis... I can't believe Thor knows Tony Stark."

"Better believe it, because you're moving into the tower too."

"What?" Darcy's misty blue eyes shot to look at her, blinking owlishly.

"Yeah, you were marked down as one of Jane Foster's assets, something about being her lab assistant... How'd you like to work for Tony Stark? Not that you have much of a choice, what with Tony, but..." Fay trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows at Darcy as the darker haired woman laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

.

The four of them -agent grumpy having left Jane and Darcy to their protection- ended up sat upon the picnic blanket, eating the picnic despite the fact both she and Thor had already eaten. Nibbling upon one of the tiny sandwiches, Fay found herself smiling at the adorable couple before her. Though both she and Darcy had insisted upon no further than fleeting kisses, because they were both without a love-life at the moment and that just sucked.  
Honestly, Fay was happy to be getting some more girls in the tower, she could finally have a girly day, just like she'd always wanted. Pepper had always been too busy, and Natasha would never be able to go out and get all dressed up and get her nails done; it could affect a mission apparently.

"So, who's living at Stark tower right now?"  
Both Fay and Thor froze, which was hilarious for the former, because Thor was halfway through kissing Jane on the cheeks, but had just suddenly stilled.

"Well, obvious there's Tony, and we've got Captain America and Bruce... The Hawk and Spider and chilling in Tony's house in Malibu though."

"You mean he just rents it out?" Darcy looked up, eyes hopeful at the brunette and even Jane seemed to have perked up a bit.

"Erm, no... It's because, um, well... Thor, tell the ladies why the BlackHawk flew the nest."  
Put on the spot, the blond could only look hopelessly between the three girls before sighing.

"We are housing my brother. And it may or may not be indefinitely."

* * *

**Okay, who here works out, and what do you do? Personally, I've only just started -like today, but an hour ago- and what I do is on a video called 'Quick way to get sexy abs'. Silly name, but I can feel my tummy burning already, so I'm gonna assume this thing will be working. **

**.**

**On the topic of the chapter, it's Jane people! And Darcy. I love Darcy, she was ace in Thor, and I love her character.I hope I do her justice.  
Speaking of Darcy, who do you want her to end up with? Steve, or Bruce? Because I've read some really good DarcyxBruce and I love that pairing, but Steve is, well, Steve. So, yeah. **

**Speak people!**

**.**

**Also, I have a new LokixOC story up called 'Gravitational Orbit' and I'd appreciate it if you had a look?**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	15. Cold Feet

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Cold Feet

* * *

He'd never admit to it, but there was one thing that changed his mind about Fay Kelly. And it wasn't her attitude, or her appearance.

.

Loki hadn't wanted to be pulled out into the middle of an Avengers movie night. He hadn't wanted to end up sat on the sofa, squished between the healer and the fool of a brother, but that was how it was. The monster was sat beside the girl, with Stark on his side. Beside his bumbling buffoon of a brother was another sofa, upon which Natasha Romanoff sat, with the archer on her side. Stretched out upon the recliner was the solider, whilst the two mortal women were settled within a nest of cushions upon the floor.  
He could see Thor occasionally twitch, as if wanting to go and take up the seat next to his love, and they weren't even through the advertisements of other movies before Loki finally kicked the blond fool off, scooting over to the arm of the sofa and taking up Thor's place. Beside him, Fay scowled before scooting over after him, allowing for Darcy to jump up into the previous spot on the sofa and nuzzle up to the doctor.  
Scowling, Loki rested his elbow upon the sofa arm, head in his hand as he waited for the movie to begin playing.

* * *

It was out of the corner of her eye that Natasha watched them, but it was always that way. For the past three weeks, ever since they'd returned from Malibu, she'd noticed a certain dynamic within the team. Or more specifically, around Loki. Whenever Thor was nearby, the villain would try and send him away, either physically, or through trickery. Either was just as efficient as the other.  
Everyone saw this, however, just she and Clint had noticed how Fay seemed to move towards him. Clint thought it was down to the fact she was a healer, and wanted to fix the brotherly bond. But Natasha knew better.  
She didn't miss the way Loki's knees was currently inclined towards her. She didn't miss the fact that -even though he'd moved his head away from her, his hips had twisted ever so slightly, angling towards the girl, along with his shoulders. The Irish girl was just as bad, and painfully obvious with it as well. She'd let her eyes flicker over to the dark-haired god every so often, as if checking he was in place. But she her feet were twisted towards him, her shoulders pointing that way and chest jutted in his direction ever so slightly. It was the simple things, but they were there. Stark seemed to have noticed on some subconscious level too, because he almost went out of his way to get between the two. Only this time, he had to go through the Darcy/Bruce flirting session.

Natasha wasn't even going to get started on that one, because Darcy didn't appear to know the word subtle.  
And Bruce was all about subtle.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the movie, some boringly long flick that Jane had chosen out, and no one wanted to be on the business end of Thor's lightning by disagreeing with his lady, that Tony really started to take in the state of his team-mates. Natasha and Clint were asleep, the fiery read head of hair resting upon the archers shoulder, with the archer resting his head upon the Widow's head. Steve too had snoozed off, one arm slung over his stomach and the bio on the table was practically calling for Tony to draw a moustache upon the man. Darcy had finally gotten her hands on Bruce, one hand resting upon the mans abdominals whilst the moppy haired doctor looking to him for help. Shrugging, and pointedly ignoring the make-out session that was Thor and Jane -because damn Pepper was working late tonight- Tony turned to the last two.  
Fay had fallen asleep after the first twenty minutes, which hadn't been problematic for anyone. However, about halfway through the film, she'd rolled slightly, and ended up resting against a certain dark haired god, clinging to his arm as a pillow. Loki had scowled but said nothing, clearly very much aware the Avengers would kill him if he touched their precious little healer. And he was right. But what was most confusing, however...

"Oi Reindeer Games, how are you keeping her feet on you?"  
Loki looked up, blinking sleepily before turning his attention to the feet resting atop his legs. He was wearing trousers that reached halfway down his shins, and Fay's feet were pressed against the pale skin of his calves, twitching every so often.

"I do not understand." And Loki didn't, because whilst skin contact with the Midgardian was annoying, it wasn't physically unpleasant.

"Her feet are like ice, how the hell have you not pulled away yet?"  
And now the god had paused, because Stark was right. Usually, everyone felt warm to his frost giant body temperature, but Fay's feet were just there, neither warm or cold.

"The healers feet are not cold."

"You're kidding, those plates of meat are freezing. We've tried everything, they never get warm."

Tony ambled to his feet, plucking the girl away from Loki before sauntering off with her. Loki would never admit, that watching as Tony flinched when her feet brushed against his skin, that maybe the healer was okay.

.

He'd never liked feet before, but Fay's cold feet, were perhaps the least detestable feet he'd ever come into contact with.

* * *

**Fluffy one-shot break if fluffy. Don't kill me, I'm working on the next chapter, promise. **

**.**

**Also, I have a new LokixOC story up called 'Gravitational Orbit' and I'd appreciate it if you had a look?**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	16. Chapter 14

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 14

* * *

When the girl and Thor returned from their outing, there were more people than what had originally left. Twice as many actually; the two new, future occupants of the tower were both female, and startlingly familiar. Loki watched them from the screen JARVIS had brought up. Though the computer was hesitant to reply to any of Loki's commands, Stark had informed the artificial intelligence it was all cool. The phrase stung Loki more than it should, because the mortal did not even know. There was the one with glasses, and Loki's brain supplied the name 'Darcy', which meant the other mortal woman must be Jane, the fool that'd made his brother softer than the wool of a sheep.  
Scowling, he closed the screen, turning back to his 'pokèmon', an activity which he was still enjoying greatly. He'd be thoroughly saddened when he bested the game, it wouldn't be long till he managed it either.  
Suddenly his door was being pushed open -this time without even a knock- and the girl was poking her head through, smiling at him.

"Okay sourpuss, let's talk." And then she stepped into the room. Her entire front was covered in bright red's and greens and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I need a prank partner; Bruce and Tony got me on the way up; they've developed some kind of paint-ball nerf gun and by the time I'd peeled myself off the wall they were already gone."  
Suddenly the girl had gotten a lot more interesting.

"You wish for my help?" He couldn't stop the small smirk that was lifting at the corner of his lips, but he did still raise an eyebrow. She copied his facial movements, leaning back on one foot and crossing her arms across her paint splattered chest.

"Erm, it's your speciality, right? Thor's already agreed to give you your magic -limited to being harmless and not to be used for leaving the building mind you- for you to use in the tower. Because if they have science, we're having magic."  
He did laugh this time, because hell, she was a bit simple, wasn't she? If he got even a drip of his magic back, he could start fighting against the All-Fathers curse that held the rest of it; the process of removing it wouldn't harm anyone. No, that'd come later.

"Oh, I suppose I could help you if that is your plight. Anything to upset Stark."  
She frown a bit at the last few words, but nodded, chewing non to delicately upon her lower lip before twisting away, heading after the gaggle of female's plus Thor. Sauntering back into his room, Loki flexed his fingers, satisfaction running through him when the bed rose, hovering for a few short seconds before dropping down when he waved his hand once again.

Oh yeah, this was good.

* * *

Frowning, Fay lifted up the newspaper before turning around to look at Tony.

"How the hell did we get 'paped'?"  
The billionaire just shrugged, rolling the alcohol around in his hand and watching the little ice cubes within it dance.

"I don't care how, but there's a big ass target on Thor's lady friend now. Fix it."  
As the grumpy -I've had no sleep because I stayed up all night for Science!- billionaire strolled off, narrowly missing walking into a wall before righting himself. The slick as ever form of Loki had appeared at the threshold of his room, watching in disinterest as Tony stumbled past him.  
When the elevator had dragged her boss back to the depths of R&D, Fay shuffled about in her seat, pulling out the papers she'd been sat on before pushing them over to Loki. Loki frowned slightly, plucking up a box of cereal and pouring himself a bowl, heading over and seating himself.

"Are these your plans?"

Head snapping up, Fay blinked almost owlishly at Loki before nodding, pointing to the map before her.

"See, I wanted to get some intel on what bossman's making in the lab, cause then we can steal the idea and make it better. And we can cause some unsightly mayhem whilst we're at it because he doesn't know you're helping me yet."  
Tapping on one of the rooms, Fay drew her finger back before stuffing a doughnut into her mouth, offering one of the chocolate covered treats to Loki. The raven haired god looked at it in pure disgust, before plucking it up and placing it as far away as possible. Ignoring Fay's frown, he turned back to the drawing and picked up a pencil.

"I have a much better idea."

* * *

When Tony got into his workshop, he was not expecting a strange looking device to be present, with Bruce scratching his head over it. A big red button was sat at the top, and he made his way over, running his fingers over the top of it before turning to his lab partner.

"What does it do?" Bruce shrugged, taking a few steps back and frowning.

"I don't know, it just appeared, doesn't look very safe though."

"JARVIS? Anything dangerous?"

"Negative sir." Shrugging, Tony slammed his hand down on the big red button. And then watched as the lab burst into chaos.

From where the were watching in the vents, Fay and a small black cat chuckled, the former covering her mouth in order to silence the giggles. Everything in the lab was floating, as if the 'machine' had taken gravity and cut the power. Tony was squawking, flailing around as he attempted to get to the door. Bruce had just picked up a book, thoroughly ignoring Tony.  
When Tony finally, finally made it to the door, he shot outside, only for gravity to remain in the corridor. He dropped like a sack of bricks, much to the amusement of Fay and Loki. The shape-shifting god's tail twitched, and the roof opened, royal green and golden paint falling from the sky and not just spluttering over Tony, but all down the corridor.

The gravity returned to normal back in the workshop, and Bruce landed quite neatly back in his chair. It was the confetti that came next, spluttering over Tony in all of it's obnoxious, shiny glory. Fay could not hold the laughter that bubbled up in her throat, and Tony's eyes snapped up to the vent, scowling.

"Freckles! That is it! This is war! War!" Shaking his fist, Tony forced himself to his feet, only to slip once again on the paint, sliding along the hallway.  
Snorting, Fay ruffled Loki's furry head, ignoring his hiss of annoyance.

"Oh yeah, that was a much better idea."

* * *

Seated in the living room once again, Fay flicked through the newspaper, looking for that god-awful picture of Thor and Jane. It wasn't too hard to find, seeing as it'd made a four paged spread, three on Thor and his beloved, and then a page of Stark tower, and what they suspected the Avengers were up to. Scanning the litter of writing at the bottom of the photo, Fay slammed the paper back onto the desk, frowning and rubbing ever so gently at her eyebrows.

"Okay then. JARVIS? Will you get me all the information you've got on this guy, and get me one of Tony's ex-girlfriends please?"

* * *

**Once again, sorry this took so long and it's so short, the next chapter will be longer, promise. **

**.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	17. Chapter 15

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 15

* * *

When the door opened to reveal a mousy haired, nervous looking male, Fay let her facial muscles freeze, trying not to frown. This whole intimidation/interrogation thing would work out much better if he didn't look so innocent. He wrung his hands out, looking up at her with tired eyes and a very sheepish smile.

"Hello?"  
It was definitely a question, not a statement, and Fay didn't have to force that smile any longer.

"Good morning, my name's Fay. I saw your work in the paper, and I was wondering if you'd come take a walk with me, there's a few things I want to say." Unlike the boy, Fay's speech was stating fact, that he would be taking a walk with her, and it wasn't a question.

"I'm not in trouble right?" He looked one way, then the other, as if expect SHIELD agents to leap out from behind the bushes and gas him. Snorting at his oh so paranoid behaviour -because if it weren't for Tony's demand to let her handle this, then he'd have already been snatched away- Fay flicked the pin straight hair over the back of her shoulders and adjusted the bag on her back.

"Please?"  
He was young like her, a year her junior according to Tony, but that just meant the trust she needed would come quicker. Or so she hoped.

"I suppose."

"My name's Fay by the way."

"Peter."

* * *

Walking alongside Peter, Fay let her eyes turn to look over the civilians running along in the park, enjoying the summer sunlight and the bright skies. It wasn't difficult to pick out Bruce, Steve and Darcy; the three were sat atop a picnic blanket and seemed to be enjoying the outing as much as every other person present. For a second, the glasses wearing female caught her eyes, sending her a sneaky wink before turning back to the ice-creams Steve had brought over. The trio were fitting in quite nicely, it was only because she knew what to look for that she could pick them out.

"Your friends?"  
Fay blinked, turning her head to look at Peter before smiling.

"My cousins, my friend -the blond one- is showing them around."  
Peter nodded, pocketing one hand whilst the other hugged at his camera almost protectively.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
Dropping onto a park bench, Fay pulled at her bag, opening the top before pulling out a folder. Inside were some of JARVIS's images of Stark tower, currently rebuilt, in all of it's Tony inspired glory.

"I heard from a friend that Stark tower was going to house the Avengers soon enough, can you take a look, see what you think?" Handing over the oh so perfect images that Tony's butler had taken, Fay shuffled back in her seat, accidentally brushing against Peter's leg and apologising profoundly. He began flicking through the images, nodding throughout before handing them back over. Adjusting the short-sleeved hoodie he was wearing, Peter smiled, running a hand through the messy brown hair atop his head and Fay grinned back.

.

"What do you think?"

"I think that's probably right, I need to ring someone a minute." He reached into his pocket before frowning, stuffing his hand into his other pocket before a low sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you have a phone I could borrow? I think I've left mine at home."

"It's okay, I do it all the time."  
Pulling the requested device out of her back-pack and playing off the fact she had just picked his pocket, Fay handed it over, humming as Peter began entering the numbers before pressing it to his ear. As expected, the phone spluttered, colourless gas flying at Peter's face and the drug took effect almost immediately. He dropped to the floor, out cold.

.

Leaping to her feet as Steve rushed over -now dressed in his wonder suit- Fay threw her hair up into a high ponytail and collected Peter's legs.

"Don't worry," Steve's voice wrung through the air, drawing more attention than it should, "We've got everything under control."  
Adjusting the surprisingly heavy photographers weight, Fay lugged him up as Captain America caught the guys arms, and they walked as if carrying him like a heavy piece of lumber. Images were snapped, but JARVIS was already at work, messing up phone signals and scanning the web for anything that came up relating to the current goings on.  
Not to far away, Darcy and Bruce were waiting in Tony's only four-seater sports car, the former singing almost as tunelessly as Fay to the radio. Bruce was absent-mindedly drumming his fingers along with the tune, head slightly bopping from side to side as the lyrics went. Jumping into her seat and huffing as the dead weight of Peter's legs dropped onto her lap, Fay looked over at Steve as the buff blond pulled his mask off.

"Okay, let's get going."

* * *

When Peter came to, it was to the sight of blinding bright lights, white walls and the brown haired girl that was leaning against the wall. He wasn't tied to a chair, like he was half expecting, but there was a chair in the room. The girl seemed to follow his line of sight and shrugged slightly, adjusting the file she was holding and rolling her shoulders back.

"We didn't want to put you in the chair in case you fell whilst you were asleep or something."

"So do you normally go around kidnapping people?" Oh, he was not happy. He was most certainly not happy. The oh so sweet, innocent girl that had called upon him that morning was either working for a top-secert government, someone who wanted the Avengers, or both. Probably both.

"Is Fay even your real name?"

"Of course it's my real name. And we only kidnap people who threaten our people Mr Parker. And you've managed to paint a rather huge target on the back of my new friend's head. Jane Foster? Know her? The one you took a picture of a few days ago? Yeah, she's now in the line of fire because she associates with Thor."  
Oh. Of course, the Avengers protect their own. The girl suddenly made sense now, she was their healer. Little Fawn was what the media had taken to calling her, but when she'd straightened her hair and worn that sundress, she'd been almost unrecognisable. The majority of the population had been too busy paying attention to the invading aliens to really pay attention to anyone's faces. The only one they'd recognise out of a super-suit would Tony Stark, and that was because the guy was famous already.  
Fay blinked back at him before smiling.

"Peter Parker, twenty-one years old. You live with your Aunt and Uncle? Anyway, I also happen to know through a very extensive government network you've been planning on going vigilante as erm, Spider-man. Yep, that's what's wrote down here." She tapped against the paper files, his files, with one slim finger before once again looking up and smiling.  
Frowning, Peter took a step back, raising one hand slightly with his palm facing her.

"So what, you Avengers don't want anyone else stepping on the scene? Gonna try and get rid of me?"  
Little Fawn paused, drawing her head back rather quickly as if confused. She opened her mouth to speak but he didn't let her get a word in, instead sending a web speeding towards her and sticking her to the wall. She struggled, but it was rather obvious that she had no physical powers to speak of.

.

He tried the handle once he'd gagged the girl, but the door wasn't budging. Somewhere on the other side, an alarm was going off, and even though he couldn't see any camera's in the room, didn't mean they weren't any.  
Eventually, a kick took down the wall, and Peter shot out, only to come face to face with Capitan America himself. The blue war hero stared at him slightly, and that was the only hesitation that Peter needed. He shot up into the air, nimbly avoiding the Captain's quick grab and shot over to the window, throwing himself at the glass.  
Only to bounce right off.

Blinking away the stars in his vision, Peter looked up to a side, only to find Tony Stark staring down at him, chuckling.

"Yeah, had those reinforced since I got thrown out of one. JARVIS, the suit!"  
Peter wasn't going to wait around for Iron-man to suit up.  
Taking off down the corridor once again and scowling at the blaring alarm ringing through the building, the photographer rounded the corner, pushing open the fire door and leaping over the metal. One arm shot out, web sticking instantly to the nearest building and he was soaring through the air, ignoring the patriotic superhero that was now attempting to give chase. He'd never make it down all the stairs in time, Peter would be long gone by then.

.

It wasn't until he rounded forty-seventh street that he heard the crackle of lightning over head. Storm clouds were rapidly gathering, groaning before they spat something out from their depths, and it certainly wasn't the usual rain and lightning. Instead, something fast, furious and in a fabulous shade of red was shooting towards him, and Peter had absolutely no time to get out of the way, instead, only able to brace himself as a huge arm encase his torso and brought him hurtling backwards.  
The wind knocked from his form, Peter groaned, whimpering in pain as he was deposited upon the roof of the very building he'd just finished escaping. Above him was the muscular blond he'd snapped a photo of the previous day, but now he wore battle armour and a matching scowl.

"Why did you attack the Lady Fay? Speak man of spiders!" The hand that hadn't been holding Peter was clenched around a hammer, raised, and suddenly, the brown haired boy didn't feel too safe about the situation. The nearby sounds of boosters could only be a fully decked out Iron-man, which left him little hope of escaping.

"You kidnapped me!"  
It was, after all, his only defence, so he twisted, squirting webbing into the hammer wielding fiends face. He stumbled back, one huge hand gripping at the sticky webbing, but never letting go of the hammer.  
Peter turned, only for a metal arm to wrap around his wrist.

"Okay, I don't mind you messing with the god of thunder, but trapping Freckles? Yeah, no one attacks my doctor and gets away with it."

* * *

So it was once again that Peter found himself back in the white room with bright lights, beneath the eyes of three Avengers. There was a ruffled looking guy who he assumed to be Bruce Banner stood over to a side, still trying to pull the sticky webbing from Fay's body so that she would no longer be attached to the wall.  
The thunder god, Thor, had given up trying to get the webbing off, and was instead glaring down at him, having placed his apparently unliftable hammer atop Peter's foot, to stop him from escaping again. All it all, it was pretty effective; if he so much as moved his foot an inch, he'd probably end up with all his toes being crushed, and whilst the girl could heal it, he didn't want to depend on her to do as asked. Not when she'd tricked him.

"Now, as Fay was trying to explain, we want you to join our super top-secret boy-band."

"What Stark is trying to say is we think you're a worthy candidate for the Avengers; that and we'd like you to run a story saying Jane is not with Thor, that it wasn't Thor and just a rather grand look-a-like."  
Scowling, Peter eyed the three men nervously before looking past them to the girl and doctor.

"You want me to join your hero team? Why? No one even knows how I am."

"That's exactly why; that way, we can get you up to standard without you embarrassing yourself, or us!" Tony flung he metal arms open, accidentally back-handing Steve but didn't look to apologetic when he called a sorry after him.

"So, what'd'ya say?"

* * *

When Loki exited his room for food, he was met with a rather strange sight. The monster, the metal man, the healer and some scrawny looking male were all sat upon the sofa, pressing frantically into a set of white remotes, with Stark scowling.

"How the hell are you all getting ahead of me?"  
The unnamed boy laughed, high-fiving the healer before turning back to whatever madness they were partaking in. The healer looked different, with long, pin straight hair as opposed to her usual waves. The monster was grinning, tongue sticking out between his lips, a face made with no conscious effort, and when Stark began poking him in the arm, it became clear the rage monster was winning at whatever madness they were partaking in.  
Head snapping up when -too busy paying attention to the group- Loki knocked over a bottle of cola, the girl, Fay grinned.

"You wanna join us?"

"Who is he?" The boy was looking up, obviously been the one to ask the question as the monster leapt into the air, dancing a bit in obvious victory.

"That's Loki. He's currently being rehabilitated. Loki, this is Peter. He's in training, I knocked him out with Christine."  
Stark's head turned on his shoulders, as if intimidating an owl.

"You took Christine?! But what if she'd shown up?!"  
Taking in the confused stares of the other three men/gods in the room, Fay shrugged, placing the white remote upon the table before heading over to where Loki was in the kitchenette, digging about in the cupboard for food.

"For every ex-girlfriend or one night-stand Tony has, he develops some method to get rid of her. Christine is quite persistent, hence the knock out gas."  
The monster, Banner, shook his head in disappointment, whilst the new kid pointed at Stark and made a rather obnoxious 'ooohhhh' noise, as if he was in trouble. Loki found himself having the briefest of flashes of respect for Stark when it came to tactically avoidance, but he quickly banished the feeling.

"So, yeah," the healer snatched a handful of his cheesy crisps away, returning to the sofa.  
There, she ended up on the receiving end of a head-lock from Stark, who dug his knuckles into her skull.

"You're a traitor Freckles. A damn traitor."

.

Smirking, Loki turned on his heels, heading back for the room. If Stark was aware that she had not only teamed up with him, but had some of his magic given back to him, he'd probably be feeling much more betrayed right now.

But no, that'd come later.

* * *

**Oh my sweet Loki, this has been sat on my laptop since the last update finished and I just forgot about it. I am so sorry.**

**Next chapter, Peter joins the prank team, Stark's beware!**

**.**

**Ignoring my negligence, it's Peter! I love Spiderman, so he had to be in here. In this, I'm forgetting all the Spiderman movies and he's just starting out, basically Uncle Ben hasn't been killed yet because... I don't want that to happen yet; I haven't seen them since I was young, so yeah. I'll work them all in somehow though. Loki is confused. **

**My Peter is Andrew Garfield by the way. Because he's pretty.**

* * *

**Please check out my other LokixOC story '_Monotone_' if you have time**

**Question of the chapter;  
_Peter's presence, good or bad?_**

**.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	18. Chapter 16

**Scream, Shout and Let It Out**

Chapter 16

* * *

Normally, when someone came within five feet of his person whilst he was sleeping, Loki's magic would alert him to this fact. Now that he had such a pitiful amount however, this was clearly not the case. Because he certainly wasn't expecting to wake up with something pressed up against his face. Pulling away from the window, the trickster god took a good long look around. He appeared to be seated in a car, squashed up against the door frame. The bumbling oaf of a not-brother was seated next to him, with Jane alongside the blonde god. The woman's assistant, the one with the spectacles, was sat beside her, pushed up against the door frame just like he was. Clearly this leather was not made the seat four people. In front of them rested the monster, alongside the new addition to the tower, the boy. The healer was sat between them, rocking backwards and forwards in her seat and chuckling as she did so. The solider was sat at the very front of the car, next to a nondescript driver, who didn't seem too bothered about the amount of people they were carting around.

"Brother! You have awakened!" Thor's thunderous voice broke though his thoughts and Loki found himself hissing he was very much, not his brother. It took him a moment longer than it should have done to figure out who was missing from their entourage.

"Where is Stark?"

.

The healer grinned, spinning in her chair before offering up a huge grin. "Tony set off early. Natasha and Clint are back today, so we're getting one day of freedom in both the two assassins kill us all." Her face seemed to fall when his own twisted into a vindictive smirk.

"The Lady Darcy had suggested that we visit a park of waters today."

"We're going to Aquatica." Darcy brushed her hair back from her face before offering him a taunting smile, adjusting her glasses before turning to look back out of the window.  
It was at this point Loki realized that he'd been stripped of his sleeping attire, throwing into another sleeveless shirt -this time black- and trousers that just reached his knees, the latter made of a rather odd material. Under closer inspection, he noticed that both Thor and Banner were wearing the same kinds of shorts, and it wasn't difficult to assume that the solider was wearing the same thing.

"Before he set off early, Tony rung them up, and there's only gonna be a hundred of or so people in today. He bribed them of course, but it'll be cool to not have to wait in super long lines."  
Adjusting himself in the seat so that he had a little more room -he may or may not have elbowed Thor in the ribs to get what he wanted- Loki took a quick look outside. They appeared to be in a different part of the country, as the sun was at a different angle in the sky and the trees weren't the same.

"You slept right though the plane journey. Thor carried you by the way, like a little baby. It was cute." Darcy was speaking again, flipping her hair back and he finally took in the all girl's clothing.  
Each of them were in loose dresses, Jane's ever so slightly see through. Though she wasn't wearing normal undergarments. They seemed to made from the same material as his shorts.

"So yeah. Hope you can swim."

.

Aquatica as it turned out, was a brightly coloured collection of tubes -which Fay had explained to be slides- and a lot of water. The Midgardian forms of entertainment were astoundingly odd, and Loki found himself very much out of his element. Thor, in comparison, was all but bouncing up and down on his heels, smiling as he took in the wonders before him. The solider the monster and the boy had gone to meet up with Stark, wherever he was, which left them as a group of five.

They had passed through a set of strange barriers, Thor's woman had said they counted the people moving in and out, and then approached the lockers. As they did so, they passed over a bridge. Bright water flowed below it, and the occasional Midgardian passed under it, sat within a yellow ring that was almost as bright as the water.  
The sun was warm on the back of his neck and Loki whispered a spell under his breath to protect against sunburn. Thor seemed to have noticed what he was doing, because he paused, looking over at the girl's they were walking with.

"Jane my love, will you not burn in the sun? You must be protected, otherwise-"

"It's cool big guy," Darcy pulled a bottle from her bag, shaking it around in front of the two of them so quickly that Loki only just managed to catch the words.

"Sun-cream?"

"It stops the sun from burning us, will you two need any?"

"My brother will not, but I shall require some of this sun-cream."  
The three girls seemed to give him a look over, obviously taking in the paleness of his skin in comparison to Thor's, before shrugging.  
So far though, the main thing that had caught Loki's attention was the way in which the Midgardians were dressing here. The men were walking around shirtless, and the women seemed to be dressed the same way in which Jane was, without the dress; either in two piece, underwear like clothing or a one piece that did very little to hide the shape of their bodies or skin. Thor was pulling his shirt off beside him and Loki frowned, turning back to face the girls. And then he stopped, because they too had undressed.  
Jane was now without the dress as stood in a two piece of a rather fetching shade of red, the very same as his brothers usual cape. The assistant, Darcy, had removed her glasses and was now placing some clear round lens into one of her eyes, wearing a bikini that somehow held back her rather large curves. Finally, the healer was rubbing some of the 'sun-cream' into her arms, humming under her breath. She was wearing a one piece of the same odd material, but the sides seemed to have been cut out. It looked flimsy, and all so very tight against her skin.

"You look confused," the healer looked up, grinning and brushing a lock of hair back from her face. The majority was back in plaits, but the odd strand had freed itself, framing her face. There were twin blobs of the cream placed upon her cheeks, and she slowly began to rub them in, one by one.

"This is indecent," as the words left his mouth they sounded stupid to his ears, and Fay laughed at them.

"The less clothes worn the less there is to dry. And trust me, compared to some other people, these," she paused, gesturing to her own outfit and then Jane and Darcy's, "are pretty damn decent. Now come on, shirt off."  
He wasn't given time to fight the order, and Thor had appeared out of nowhere and pulled the garment over his head.

"Come brother, this day will hold much fun if Darcy's promise holds true!"

* * *

Watching as Loki folded his arms across his chest, scowling all the while, Fay bit her lip to hold back a snicker. Personally, she'd never been to Aquatica, out of there group it only appeared to be Darcy that'd visited before. Which was surprising, because Tony was suppose to be a man of fun. And science. Okay, mainly science.  
Having stuffed all of their clothing into a locker -along with Thor's poorly hidden hammer- both she and Darcy slammed the door shut before anything could fall back out of them.

"I'm gonna go and find Bruce," Darcy wiggled her brows before taking off, leaping past strangers and laughing as she went. She didn't seem to notice the majority of males present send her and her body an appreciative look. God help Bruce, he was gonna need it.  
Jane had taken Thor's hand and they had started walking, Thor leaping up and down like an over excited child and even more oblivious to the looks he was getting than Darcy.

Hands looking for pockets that were no longer there, Fay turned back to look at Loki, smiling slightly. The swimming shorts Thor had put on him earlier that morning -before they'd kidnapped his unconscious body from the tower- weren't the usual green he worn, but navy blue did look good on him.

"Come on, let's go check out the rapids, they're fun." Grabbing hold of the god's wrist and ignoring the splutter of disgusted shock that left mouth, Fay tugged him along after Jane.

.

It's taken a hell of a lot of work to a) find a life jacket big enough to wrap around Thor's muscles and b) convince/force Loki into one, but the four of them were finally stood in the shallows of the water. Loki was looking very much like a kidnap victim that he currently was, scowling at anything and everything in sight.

"Trust me, it's fun. Race ya!" Both Fay and Jane took off, giggling as Thor spluttered after them. Without hesitation, he grabbed onto Loki's wrist and pulled him after the two females. And currently magic-less under Thor's words, the dark haired god couldn't fight back much.  
Unsurprisingly, it wasn't long till Fay tripped, falling into the water where the small pool joined up with river. The jackets kept her afloat with ease, and she managed to right herself in time to wave goodbye as she was pulled along by the currents. Thankfully, she wasn't going fast enough to miss Thor bodily throwing Loki into the water after her. The sharp whistle from a life-guard sounded through the air and Jane blushed in embarrassment.

Digging her heels into the floor of the river, Fay managed to slow enough to match pace with Loki. The dark haired god was sat within the water, life-jacket keeping his head above the surface with his arms crossed and a scowl still on his face.

"Oh lighten up. This is suppose to be fun." Twirling in the water, Fay wiggled her eyebrows at the god. He met her eyes with an unnerving stare.

"If this is the Midgardian form of entertainment I'd rather have stayed in the tower."

* * *

The girl stared back at him, face having fallen in disappointment before a sly smirk began to spread across her face. The glint of mischief in her eyes only just registered before water was flying towards him. A laughed escaped her throat and the healer took off, swimming away as fast as she could through the water. A rather vicious patch of rapids caught her, spinning the girl around and them firing her out further away down the river. It took him a moment to realize what had occurred, that she'd splashed water into his face and laughed, giggled, like a child before swimming away. He was already conscious that Thor had paused in his smooching with Jane, baiting his reaction, so Loki drew in a long breath before taking off after the girl.  
For a Midgardian, she swam well, and was able to keep away from his for a good quarter of a minute. But he caught up, and it wasn't until he splashed her back in the face that he realized what he was doing by playing along with her childish game. He hadn't wanted to, but it was difficult not to get caught up in the moment, all around him these people were enjoying their life, unaware their would be ruler was mere feet from them.

There was suddenly a hand upon his head and he was pushed rather forcefully under the water, one foot having wrapped around his legs and pulled them out from under him. For the briefest of seconds, panic overtook him before it became apparent the hand had moved off of his head and he wasn't being drowned. It was a step up from being splashed, but he didn't need to open his eyes to know exactly where the girl was. And it wasn't difficult to pull her legs out from under her too. For a second, he considered holding her down under the water, drowning her right there and then. But if he did that, magic-less as he would now, Thor would never give him a drop of it back if the girl died. He'd be without his greatest power forever.

So instead he let her surface again, and to his surprise, she was laughing. Her hair was soaked through, her life-jacket was holding her afloat now that her arms were no longer being commanded, but she was laughing. He didn't understand what was so funny until he found himself remembering how both he and Thor would play fight as children. She seemed to notice his obvious confusion, because she splashed him again, this time with her feet, backing away form his as she did so.  
What they were doing wasn't quite play fighting, but it came as close to it as any other thing he'd done in the past hundred plus years. Thor seemed to have forgotten what it looked like, because the blond oaf screaming his name when Loki had picked the girl up and thrown her in the water. It wasn't until the healer surfaced, laughing that Thor seemed to catch onto what was happening.  
And by then, he'd already gotten a hold of Loki and thrown him very much the same way the girl had just been subjected to. He could hear a few people chuckling at their antics, and there were plenty of people laughing alongside them, even the man that thought himself important with the shades on, the one that had whistled at Thor's actions earlier, rolled his eyes in a fond manner.

.

The four of them had completed three laps of the river by the time Fay managed to pull herself over to the exit. Thor had stood up like there were no rapids at all, marching over to the exit with Jane tucked against his side.  
A mother with two children who they had already passed once was still attempting to pull her offspring free of the rather strong rapids, and Loki watched curiously as Thor carefully set Jane free of the rapids before wading in to help the woman. It was something that he'd missed, something that'd changed Thor the Prince into a Thor who helped strangers, no matter their importance to him. The worn looking mother had sent him a grateful smile as the blond had carried the children, one over each shoulder, from the river before jokingly half placing, half dropping them by the mothers side. With a quick 'behave for your mother young ones' he'd made his way back over to Jane like nothing had happened.  
His observations were broken when the healer latched onto his arm again, pulling him along and attempting to strip herself of the uncomfortable 'life jacket' as the same time.

"Come on, we're gonna go on the ring things. Tony and Bruce said they're are gonna race us and since Darcy's busy off harassing Bruce you'll have to be my partner." For the girl that had initially feared him upon his return, she didn't seem too bothered about forcing them to join in on their games. It was with the thought of his magic in mind that Loki allowed himself to be dragged along by the girl -Fay- and the fact this might actually be better than staying indoors all day wasn't part of his decision to do so.  
Not at all.

* * *

Tony, no matter how much he tried, would never be inconspicuous. If not for his bold personality getting him noticed, there was always something else. Right now, it was the round metal in his chest.  
Clutching at the double rubber ring that she'd snatched up, Fay rolled her eyes at her boss, who just grinned back at her. Both he and Bruce, the latter of whom had managed to give Darcy the slip for the next ten or so minutes, were surrounded by people asking the inventor questions. It took a few sharp words, but Tony finally managed to get the crowd to leave him alone. She didn't want to know what he'd bribed them with.

"Her Freckles- You're partnering with him? Really?"  
Fay turned her head ever so slightly so she could see Loki's tall stature beside her. The water hadn't won against whatever gel he used on his hair, but it had lightened it's hold ever so slightly. Whilst his hair was still slicked back, the black locks were starting to curl. Looking at him, she'd never have guessed that Loki had curly hair. The mental image of the curly haired child he must have been was almost too much for her to hold back an awe.

"Yep, and we're gonna kick your ass!"  
The god had just rolled his eyes, but by the small smirk that'd formed on his face, he seemed to agree. If she'd been here, Natasha might have noticed it more, but Fay could just about see that Loki was slowly beginning to relax. His shoulders weren't as tense now, and he wasn't crossing his arms anymore, instead having pocketed his hands in his shorts. The Floridian sun had dried them off rather well. Though she wouldn't say that Loki was opening up -for all she knew he was still fantasising about killing them all right here as he stood beside her- he was starting to show he might do so. That it wasn't completely impossible.

Adjusting her hold on the ring as they began climbing the steps, Fay turned back to look at both Thor and Jane. They had managed to pull their lips from one another, and the god was questioning the point of the slides, with Loki subtly listening in on the conversation.

"Coming through!"  
The crowded parted for them, Tony in the lead and yelling for people to let them pass, and Fay begrudgingly admitted it wasn't so bad having a celebrity for a boss for once.

.

They were at the top of the stairs in no time, and whilst both Jane and Thor had gone for single rings to race on another, she and Loki would be going against Tony and Bruce. The latter seemed to be enjoying himself, be it because the Avengers would never let him hulk out here, or because he was just a normal person here, she wasn't sure. But it was good to see him so relaxed.  
Seating himself at the front of the double ring, Tony sent her a glare which Fay returned, both unable to help smiling. Twisting her head, she could see Loki watching, clearly non too pleased about having to get in the ring, but Fay kept tugging on his leg till he gingerly complied.

"We have to beat them, okay? You'll like the slides. Let's just hope we don't get stuck in the bowl."  
Loki had seen the bowl on the way up, the way in which the people in the rings rounded it before disappearing down the middle only to come out the bottom. He'd watched it curiously but seemed pretty okay with the idea. Probably because he hadn't seen anyone stuck in the bowl bit before. Darcy had informed her that when she had got stuck, she'd had to paddle herself to the next bit, and that it'd been too embarrassing for words.

"Ready?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at her before shouting 'go' as loud as he could.  
Several people cheered and Fay screamed, because Loki had used those muscles that came with the title of god to push them off. Competitive by nature, he didn't seem too happy at the idea of losing to Tony. His legs were under her arms, the heels of his feet pressing against the soft flesh between her ribs and hips -the very same area that her costume did not cover- but he'd put his disgust at touching a Midgardian aside in order to win. The shot out into the bowl, soaring around the edges and Fay laughed.  
It took a moment for her to realize that the quiet chuckles that were ringing out behind her belonged to Loki, and by that time, they were approaching the center of the bowl. She felt the ring twist slightly as Loki leaned to a side and then they were through the hole with no problem, dropping down the rest of the slide before skipping across the water surface in the ring. She laughed again as they joined the river with the momentum, watching as Bruce and Tony appeared a few seconds later. Her boss scowled, swearing under his breath when he noticed they'd been beaten.  
Turning to look at Loki, she smiled, leaning back against the middle of the ring before lifting her arms up to let his feet move. They didn't.

"See, not so bad?"

* * *

By the end of the day, they had all taken part in at least one race on each slide, finishing up their Aquatica fun time by chilling on the artificial beach with ice-creams.  
Loki had been rather quiet after the first race, but had taken part in all the others, including the mat rides along the multitude of slides. Unsurprisingly enough, Thor had won that one, followed by Steve and then Loki.  
And the day had been going well.  
Walking out of the theme park however, had been the greatest of problems, and it wasn't to do with Thor's disagreement with the turning barriers.

No, their problem was more to do with the SHIELD carrier jet sat in the car-park, two very displeased assassins sat at the controls. And one very angry looking Nick Fury stood staring them -most Tony and Loki down- with an attitude that demanded answers. And Tony managed to sum up everyone's thoughts with a very simple,

"Shit."

* * *

**I can't wait till July, I'm coming to Florida. Orlando here I come!**

**But seriously, I love Aquatica, hence this chapter. And erm, two very angry assassins and one furiouser, erm, Fury.  
Hope you like?**

* * *

**Please check out my other LokixOC story '_Fairy-tale_' if you have time**

**Question of the chapter;  
_Ever been to Florida and the theme parks? If so, thoughts?_**

**.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, here's hoping you leave some feedback?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
